Wanted Level Six
by Tesuma
Summary: A collection of intertwining noir stories which focus on several major characters with different paths that center around the crime-ridden, Metropolis state known as San Andreas where tension has risen to an all-time high. Added Chapter!
1. Prologue and Cast

Prologue

C.J. sat at a table with his brother, enjoying the celebration at the Red Dragon Casino. "This is great huh Sweet?" Asked C.J. "Yeah I guess so." Answered Sweet. Looking at his brother's expression on his face, he apparently seemed bored. "What's the problem sweet?" Asked C.J. "Nothin. Im not into all this fancy stuff. Remember how we used to hang with our boys on the streets?" Asked Sweet. "That was a long time ago. All in the past. Those past years have been the most painful for us. Leave it to rest."

"Leave it to rest? No matter how things have changed, always remember where you came from. Grove Street 4 life remember?" Sweet pulled up his shirt sleeve showing Grove Street tattoo. "Damn Sweet. Always a thug at heart." Said Carl. "Damn right. This party is weak. C'mon let's head over to the Pig Pen and check out some girls. "Say no more." Said C.J.

"Are you at the location?" Asked Joey from a digital microphone. "Yes sir. We are circling around the casino ready to strike at your command." "Good. You have the go. Leave it messy." Said Joey

C.J. headed for the door with his brother until his cell phone started to ring."Go on ahead Sweet. I'll catch up." C.J. said to his brother. "Alright." Said Sweet. "Hello?" Asked C.J. "Carl? Its Woozie. We've sort of got a situation here. One of my men says that he's seen a black van circling around the casino for some time now." Said Woozie. "Do you think its trouble?" Asked C.J. "I don't like it. Im sending some men down to go and check it out." Said Woozie.

Carl hung up his phone and headed for the door. Outside, around to see if he could spot the vehicle. He could see his brother a distance away, and after a few seconds, he could see the black van pulling up fast. 7 people came out the car. They were all dressed in black and all were armed with guns. "What the fuck!" Then, there was gunfire. C.J. quickly dropped down. Loud screams came from everywhere. C.J. could see people running for their lives while others fell victim to the gunfire.

Woozie's men came out from the entrance and returned fire. C.J. grabbed his gun from his coat pocket, got up, and returned fire as well. Out of the seven men, only four were left standing. One limped away from the fight, while the other 3 retreated back to their vehicle and sped off. leaving the others dead or dying. The shootout was over and there were lots of innocent casualties. Carl took a bullet in the arm, but he would manage.

"Sweet? Hey Sweet!" C.J. shouted. There was no answer. He continued to shout his name, but there was no answer back. Then, Carl saw a hand from the ground reach into the air. C.J. ran to it, and found his brother lying on the ground. He was severely wounded with several bullet wounds to his chest.

C.J. knelt down beside his brother. "Sweet. Hold on man Im gonna get you to a doctor." Sweet coughed up bloody phlegm trying to clear his throat. "C.J...take...take care of...ken..dl." Said Sweet. "I will I will, but you've just got to hold on." Sweet's grip on C.J.'s hand loosened and then he stared blankly into C.J.'s eyes with no movement or emotion.

"Sweet? Sweet?" Said C.J. There was no response from him. C.J. felt his brother's neck for a pulse. There was nothing. C.J. lowered his head and cried. No longer having the strength to see his dead brother, C.J. stood up. C.J. then walked to see the bodies of the assailants who started the shootout. Two were dead, but one was still alive and moaning in pain. "Mother fucker." C.J. took his pistol and unloaded the rest of his clip into him.

C.J. went back to his brother and lowered his head in shame. Another one of the Johnson's was dead

**Characters**

**Carl Johnson**- Now having another family member lost, Carl returns a goes on a path of bloody revenge against the ones that killed his brother. Over the years, Carl has hardened himself and gained more alliances with others. Knowing that he will not fight alone, Carl is fully prepared for the dangers that are sure to come his way.

**Tommy Vercetti**- The notorious Harwood Butcher who is widely known for his reign of power in Vice City has now traveled To the state of San Andreas. There he has plans to expand and gain more power. With his high financial power and his powerful posse, Tommy plans to take out anyone or anything that stands in his way.

**Caesar Vialpando**- Caesar stands behind C.J. to lend his support the best way he can. Under heavy circumstances, Caesar delays his wedding to his now pregnant fiancé Kendl and pleads with her to stay clear away from San Andreas until it is once again safe.

**Kendl Johnson**- Under her brother's order Kendl is forced to leave town and away from family. Also due to her oldest brother's death and danger clearly present, Kendl was also forced to delay her marriage with Caesar. Confused and scared, the now pregnant kendl fears the worst for her Carl and for her fiancé.

**Wu Zi Mu** (Woozie Moo)- Leader of the Mountain Cloud Boys and sole owner of Red Dragon's casino, The blind crime lord faces extreme competition from other crime businesses. With his unbelievable good fortune and the help of his allies including C.J., he may gain his title as one of the most powerful crime lords.

**Mitsuko Li**- Due to Ran Fa Li's death, the new owner of his gang is his daughter Mitsuko who is still under alliance with Wu Zi Mu and his Mountain Cloud Boys. She is determined to rid San Fierro of the Vietnamese Da Nang gang.

**Joey Leone**- The new leader of the Leone Family, Joey travels to San Andreas to make amends meet and to regain power to his family's name like they were. The Cartel plans to strike full force against those who oppose them,and to gain more control of the Underworld in San Andreas than before. Joey also hopes to find the whereabouts of the silent assassin who murdered his father. (Claude)

**Dan Williams**- An upstanding citizen turned psychotic killer hell bent on murder. Dan and his wife were innocent bystanders who were caught in the crossfire in the same shootout that killed Sweet. Dan was severely injured but he lost his wife who was 4 months pregnant. Having nothing else to live for, Dan plans to kill anyone and everyone who was involved in the shooting.

**Ken Rosenberg**- The cowardly and always depressing coke addict lawyer finally recovers and life for him is finally calmer with no worries. That is until his he finds out that he is the first on the Leone's death list. Luckily, his old buddy Tommy returns. Hopefully he can ensure his safety. Bring on the powder and anti depressants.

**Claude Speed**- The silent, tounge-less mute from gta3 assassin returns to San Andreas from Liberty City in search of more work. He is more than determined to kill anyone for the right price. He is wanted dead by many, but that wont stop him from going on his killing spree for cash. Anyone who stands in his way of making money will feel the heat from Maria.(The name of his pump action shotgun.)

**Dameon**- A hitman with a well earned reputation throughout San Andreas. Taking no sides and sharing no alliances, Daimon is all in it for the money. He wears fine tailored suits on all occasions and uses a custom made laser sight revolver. Despite his friendship with Carl, he knows that it is all about business and if there is ever a price on C.J.'s head, he will take him down without hesitation.

**Dona**- A dangerously sexy and remorseless assassin who does whatever it takes to get the job done. Other than money as a motivation, Dona gets a twisted, near-orgasmic pleasure out of killing.

**Billy Kane and Tammy**- Billy Kane is a man who works for an unknown outside organization that deals with the traffic of drugs into and out of San Andreas. He decides to steal some of the product for his own profit and skips town without a trace. If things get a little rough, he'll have his crazy bodyguard/girlfriend, Tammy protect him from danger. He will learn soon enough that stealing from a very powerful organization is a very bad thing to do.

**Doctor J**.- Incarcerated serial killer turned assassin who is paid by Yakusa to track down kill and Claude for murdering a member of the family. Widely known for his surgical killing methods.

**Koji**- Mitsuko Li's bodyguard and right hand man. A man who lives by a code of honor and carries a sword when in a fight. Prefers to behead the dead bodies of his enemies and the enemies of his boss.

**Donald Love**- The extremely wealthy businessman returns from a brief disappearance from Liberty City. He still believes that nothing brings down real estate prices like a good old fashioned gang war.

**Cassandra**- A streetwise and tough prostitute who is the leader of the Orchids. Also specializes burglary, blackmailing, domination, and humiliation. Hates pimps.

**Mike Toreno**- The shady government agent working under a mysterious organization once again returns in desperate help of Carl's service.

**Zero**- the geeky, nerdy hacker uses his computer genius to help aid Carl. Either from Hacking into confidential databases, or providing codes and passwords,this man can do it all.

Alice Whitley- Investigative reporter and photographer who is always on the scene.

**The Man**- Owner of the Zaibatsu Corporation. A cold an calculating man who in only concerned with the increasing of his power.

**Gangs**

**Mountain Cloud Boys**- Triad organization that is under the command of Wu Zi Mu. Their bases of operations are usually in San Fierro.

**Red Gecko Tong**- Triad organization under the command of Mitsuko. The Da Nang Boys are their sworn enemy.

**Leone family**- Mafia crime family that returns to San Andreas under the command of Joey Leone. Rivals of almost every other criminal organization in San Andreas.

**Vercetti Crime Families**- An extremely powerful crime organization led by Tommy Vercetti who is the dominant player in Vice City's underworld. Seeks to gain more power in San Andreas.

**Da Nang Boys**- Violent Vietnamese gang who are rival with all triad gangs in San Fierro. Kano is a lieutenant of the gang after his uncle, Snakehead.

**Orchids**- An all female gang who's bases of operations are located in strip clubs all throughout Las Venturas.

**Cerberus**- Lethal mercenary squad who work for Zaibatsu.

**Yardies**- Drug organization led by king Courtney.

**Sindaco Family**- Mafia crime family that is constantly at odds with the Leone family


	2. Broken

Chapter 1

Broken

C.J. lie in bed with his girlfriend Denise. Its been a week since his brother's death and he hasn't slept since. Not having the courage to see his dead brother, he failed to arrive at his brother's funeral which was two days ago. Not feeling the need to stay in bed, he got up and put on his clothes.

"C.J. where are you going?" Asked Denise. The sound of him getting out of bed woke her up.

"Im going out. Don't wait up on me."Answered C.J.

"Don't worry. I never do." Snapped Denise.

C.J. reached over to Denise and gave her an intimate kiss.

"Im sorry. I just got a lot of shit to take care of. You know how it is."Denise nodded In agreement. C.J. took a large wad of cash from his pocket and put it on the drawer next to the bed.

"I'll be back in two days alright?"

"Ok.". Said Denise

C.J. buttoned up his shirt and left out the house. Carl wanted to find the people responsible for his brother's death, but with no leads, there was no possible way. C.J. entered in his car, a black Super GT, and headed deeper into Los Santos. While Stopping at a red light, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Carl its Woozie. I have information on the people responsible for the shooting."

"Who! Who is it.?" Yelled C.J.

"Come to Chinatown In San Fierro, and ill give you the details. Later C.J."

Hanging up the phone, C.J. stepped on the gas of his car, drove past the red light, and sped off.

_Later that day..._

"It's the Leone Family. They're the ones behind the whole shooting. I received a letter today from their leader saying that I, along with the Mountain Cloud boys, were soon going to be extinct. They've come back from Liberty City and reclaimed the Caligula's Casino." Said Woozie

"What? I thought that Salvatore was dead. It was reported on the news some time ago that he had been assassinated in Liberty City."Said C.J.

"In the cartel, when a person dies or retires, the heir, or second in command takes that persons place. So that must mean that Salvatore has a son or someone to take his place as leader." Said Woozie.

"So that must mean...Joey! That son of a bitch." Said C.J. slamming his fist on the table.

"You know him?"Asked Woozie.

"Yeah. I used to work for him when I was back in Liberty." Said C.J.

"Oh and C.J., the letter also said that my little black friend was dead as well. Im assuming that it is you that he was talking about."

Carl clenched his fist and broke his drinking glass. "Now that I know who killed my brother, Im gonna head over to Las Venturas and rip his fuckin heart out" Said C.J. angrily.

"Don't be stupid C.J. If we're going to handle this, we're gonna have to do this the right way. I suggest that you get your sister on a flight out of San Andreas as soon as possible." Said Woozie.

"You're right. I can't lose her. She's all the family I have left." Carl took his cell phone and dialed Caesar's number. After a couple of rings, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Asked Caesar.

"Caesar its Carl. Where's Kendl?"

. "She's here At the house with me. Is there something wrong?" Asked Caesar. To show his love and commitment to Kendl, Caesar gave up his position with his gang, the Vagos, and moved to San Fierro. There, they got engaged, and Kendl got pregnant. C.J. gives him much respect, and treats him as if he was his own brother.

"Yeah. Its important that I talk to her. Im coming over." C.J. hung up his cell phone. "Alright Woozie thanks for the info. Ill see you later."

"Alright then. I'll see...I mean ill speak to you later." Said Woozie.

C.J. left out of Woozie's building and entered in his car. When he was inside the driver's seat, he started punching the steering wheel out of anger. "That stupid son of a bitch. When I get my hands on him Im gonna rip out his throat." C.J. started the engine to his vehicle and headed to Caesar house.

After several minutes of driving, C.J. finally reaches Caesar and Kendl's house. Even though Caesar gave up being in a gang, he still did jobs along with C.J. Their work isn't honest but it pays the bills. Carl went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Caesar immediately opened the door.

"Come in." Said Caesar.

Walking inside, he immediately saw Kendl.

"C.J. hey its good to see you. Come and sit down." Said Kendl.

The inside of the house was well decorated with vases and statues. They even had a large pool in their backyard.Carl sat at a couch in front of where Caesar and Kendl sat at.

"I came here because I need for you to do something Kendl. You may not want to but its for the best." Said Carl

"What is it Carl?" Asked Kendl.

"Im gonna have to ask you to pack up your things and leave San Andreas."

Both Kendl and Caesar had the same look as if they had seen a ghost. "What! What are you talking about C.J.?"Asked Kendl.

"You're in danger and if you don't leave soon, you'll be dead by the end of the week."

"No! No! Im not going anywhere! San Andreas is my home. Im finally getting the life that I want to live and you're telling me that I have to leave it all? Fuck you!" Screamed Kendl

Kendl rose up out of the couch and walked off, but C.J. quickly followed her.

"Kendl, do you understand what I just said? People want us dead Kendl. They want us dead! Do you want to end up like Sweet huh! Our brother is lying up in his grave with bullet holes in his chest.! Do you want that for yourself? Do you want that for your baby huh!" Yelled C.J.

C.J. grabbed Kendl by the arms and shook her. Kendl pushed him away.

"When I finally want something good for myself, I have to leave it all?"

Kendl ran down her hallway and into one of the other rooms. C.J. could hear her loud sobs.

Caesar came up from his seat and walked to C.J. "Let me go and try to speak to her."

Caesar walked down the hallway and into the room where Kendl ran into. C.J. could hear Kendl screaming and yelling while Caesar kept a low tone. After a couple of minutes Caesar walked out rubbing his face. He had a huge red bruise that had the shape of a hand print.

"She understands." Said Caesar.

"Good." Said C.J.

"I also told her that Im staying here and that she'll have to go alone." Said Caesar.

"Why'd you say that? Asked C.J.

"Because im going to help you kill the people responsible. No one is going to put my woman in danger." Said Caesar.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it. I think I ought to leave you two alone. C.J. walked out of the house and into his car.

"I may have lost almost everyone in my family, but I won't lose Kendl. I swear it." C.J. started up his engine and drove off.

_Meanwhile_

Dan opened his eyes and saw a bright light. Waking up, he found himself lying inside a medical bed with an oxygen mask on his face and an IV strapped to his arm. He couldn't move around too much, because he was very weak. It didn't take long for him to notice that he was in a hospital. Looking around the room, he saw balloons and flowers with cards saying get well soon. Also in the room was one of his friends sitting in a chair fast asleep.

"Ray." He whispered. No answer. Dan took off the oxygen mask and spoke a little louder "Ray". His friend opened his eyes and quickly got up.

"Dan, are you okay? Man I thought you were a goner." Said Ray.

"What's going on? Where am I and where is Sylvia?" Asked Dan.

Dan could see the tears welling up in Ray's eyes.

"You don't remember?"Asked Ray

"Remember what?"

"There was a big shootout in Las Venturas near the Four Dragons Casino. I got a call saying that you and your wife were shot. They bought you to the hospital in critical condition.When Sylvia was bought in she was labeled as DOA."

Dan started to remember. He remembered walking with his wife to go to Shopping in Las Venturas.. He remembered see some men dressed in black with guns. Loud gunfire erupted from all around him and his wife. He remembered getting hit and falling next to Sylvia.

"Where is she! Where is Sylvia!" He shouted.

"She didn't make it Dan. Neither did her baby. Her parents requested that they send her body back to her home in Liberty. I heard that her funeral was yesterday."

"No No!"

Dan sat up and removed the machines that were hooked to him. He pulled the breather out of his nose and yanked out the IV needle in his arm. Next, he tried to move himself out of the hospital bed. Ray ran and held him down.

"No Dan. You're still in intensive care." Said Ray.

Dan continued to struggle and get up.

"I need help! Somebody help!" Shouted Ray.

3 doctors came in to help keep Dan in the bed. One doctor took a syringe filled with a sedative and injected it into his arm. "Im sorry Dan." Said Ray. Sedated, Dan relaxed and fell asleep.

_6 hours later..._

Dan woke up in the hospital bed and this time it was dark and empty inside the room.

"Good. Now its time to get the fuck out of here."

Dan once again removed all the medical equipment and slowly got up. Once his feet touched the floor he lifted himself out of the bed only to end up on the floor. He regained his balance and steadily stood up. Getting back on his feet was extremely painful, but he wouldn't give up.

He slowly crept out of the room and walked down the hallway. Creeping around the corner, He spotted a male doctor go into the bathroom. He slowly and silently followed him. Opening the door, Dan could see the man using one of the stalls. He quietly waited until he was finished , and when the doctor walked out the stall, Dan knocked him out with a left hook to his face. Dan took his clothes and the car keys out of his pocket and headed towards the exit out of the hospital.


	3. Master Plan

WCTR NEWS

_Good evening. This is Lianne Forget on WCTR news. Police have had no leads as to why the shooting occurred a week ago in Las Venturas. All that is about to change. Police have recently apprehended a suspect who may have information in the events of the shooting and are currently going under intense interrogation._

_Crime rates in San Andreas have skyrocketed at an all time high. There have been a number of reported shootings and robberies all throughout the state. One of our reporters, Wil Wheaton has disappeared. We sent him down to witness some of the crime going on down in Los Santos. This is the last message we received from him._

"_Hello this is Wil Wheaton. Right now im in the middle of a gang shootout. Things in Los Santos have been falling apart and it seems as if nobody is doing nothing about it. Whoa! I just saw a man get shot in the forehead ! This is amazing! Wha... what the hell! Wait no. Holy Sh..."_

_In other news, the multi billion dollar Zaibatsu Corporation are suspected of dealing in narcotics trade and money laundering. Action reporter Alice Whitley has recently taken photos of what seems to be a Zaibatsu pharmaceutical truck filled with kilos of heroin. Seeking to find the truth, we got ourselves in touch with one of the high officials, Richard Kestner._

"_Zaibatsu has never been involved with any criminal activity whatsoever and the photographs that have been taken with our trucks shipping illegal drugs, are nothing more than elaborate fakes."_

_Well that's all of the news that we have for today. This is Lianne Forget on WCTR news._

* * *

Chapter 3

The Master plan

Tommy sat at a round table with 4 of his business associates; Lisa Carvier, Danny Boyd, Jacod Howe, and Thomas Deckland.. Each one of them held a position in Vice City's underworld and the underworld was held altogether by Tommy Vercetti

"Well, business is booming. We've gained control of both imports and exports of drugs into and out of Vice. " Said Danny

"Business is booming of course, but business could be way better" Said Tommy

"What are you getting to Mr. Vercetti?" Asked Lisa

"What Im trying to say is that we can gain a little more if we expand our authority across state lines." Answered Tommy

"Sounds interesting, but where to? There's many different places. How about Carcer City?" Asked Jacob.

Tommy shook his head. "No. Not enough competition and way too small of a city."

"Liberty City?" Asked Lisa

"Hell no. That place is an accident waiting to happen. Crime rates have skyrocketed there and that would be bad for business. A good choice, but way too much of a risk." Answered Tommy

"What other option do we have?" Asked Danny

Tommy rose up out of his chair, took a tourist map out of his pocket, and threw it in the middle of the table.

"San Andreas. I hear that place is a gold mine. Drugs and money flow in and out of that place like water. I have a contact there who knows things and can get us in. The stakes are high, but its well worth it." Said Tommy

"There will be lots of competition." Said Lisa

Tommy walked around the table.

"Fuck competition. We go there, make some alliances, gain a little territory for ourselves, and take the profit. Simple."

Tommy stood behind Thomas Deckland's Chair.

"Oh yeah we take out the pricks who stand in our way."

Tommy drew his pistol and fired into the back of Thomas' head.

"Oh don't worry. Our partner Thomas here is an undercover detective for the VCPD. For the past few years he's been on our case."

Tommy bent down and opened his shirt revealing a microphone. He then pulled it out and spoke into it.

"Your little detective is dead. You can go ahead and bring in reinforcements. By the time you guys get here we'll be long gone." Said Tommy

"So which one of us will go down there?" Asked Jacob

"None of you will. All of you will stay down here and keep things steady and rolling. Im gonna head down there myself. Book me a flight to San Andreas for next week.

* * *

Claude drove down the streets of Aspatra with the police hot on his trail. The last mission he took involved killing a man who was under witness protection. Claude was a wanted man all over Liberty City. Not just the police wanted him dead. Gangs and criminal organizations wanted his head as well.

Liberty City wasn't really a safe place for him to live anymore so he decided that it was time for him to leave. He had to get to the Escobar International Airport. He was driving fast across the bridge that linked both Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. Luckily for him, the bridge disconnected leaving the cops at one end and him at the other.

Driving into the parking lot at the airport, Claude grabbed his gym bag full of cash and guns, and quickly walked inside.

"_Where to?" He thought._

Looking around, he finally laid eyes of an advertising sign that showed the state of San Andreas. That place brought back many memories. The day he made his first murder, the day he got his tounge sliced off for killing the leader of a organization, the day he met Catalina. Looking at the flight schedule, the plane heading to San Andreas was departing in the next hour.

"_Time to return." Thought Claude_


	4. Empty Chamber

Chapter 3

Empty Chamber

Dameon was seated comfortably at a table eating breakfast at a diner in Whetstone. He hated being in the countryside of San Andreas with the empty fields and dingy, smelly towns. Their restaurants were always the best though. 5 tables away from him was his target, Billy Kane. From what he's heard, Billy has stolen some product from his employers and had fled without a trace.

Dameon's assignment was to capture him, find the location of the stolen product, and then dispose of him. Dameon tried to keep a close eye on Billy, but it was so hard with his omelets being so damn good. Billy stood at a payphone nervously looking behind his back every few seconds. So far it had been 20 minutes since he had been on the phone. Obviously he had something important to talk about. Maybe a drug deal.

After a few more minutes of talking and looking around, Billy finally hung up the phone and left out the restaurant. Dameon quickly finished his meal and slowly followed him. By the time, Dameon stepped outside, Billy was already down the road on a yellow dirtbike. Dameon quickly went into his vehicle, a white tweaked up Stallion, and sped down the road.

For several minutes, Dameon drove all throughout the countryside trying to find this man.

"Damn where the hell did he go?"

After driving around for another 10 minutes or so, Dameon spotted the yellow dirtbike in a trailer park sitting in the driveway of a dingy double wide. Dameon parked his car out of sight nearby and walked to the trailer. Stepping in front of the doorway, Dameon noticed that the doorbell was broken, so he knocked on the door. No answer.

After another loud knock or two, the door finally opened and there stood Billy.

"Who...Who are you?" Billy asked nervously

Dameon replied with only two words

"The drugs."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Answered Billy

Dameon pulled out his revolver for him to see that he wasn't playing.

"Some drugs from your former boss have been stolen and all fingers point at you. I don't know the whole story and I don't care. Im just doing what im paid to do and that is to find you and recover them. All I need for you to do is tell me where they are." Said Dameon

"Im sorry but I don't know about any..."

Dameon interrupted his sentence by taking the hilt of his revolver and whacking it across Billy's nose. Billy staggered back holding his face in pain. Blood trickled out of his nostrils and ran down his face.

"See what just happened? It didn't even have to escalate to that point. All you had to do was tell me. Im being nice about it, but if I don't get an answer that I don't want to hear, im gonna shoot you in the kneecap. Got it? Asked Dameon

Billy nodded in agreement. Dameon walked in and shut the door behind him.

Billy slowly walked backwards into the kitchen, but Dameon followed with his gun pointed at his head. Dameon heard a chopping sound and when they finally ended up in the kitchen, there was a woman at a nearby counter cutting up raw meat with a rather large knife. She didn't seem startled or surprised of Dameon's entrance whatsoever.

"Now im only going to ask you this one more time and if its not what I want, you'll get what I promised, so you'd better cooperate with me. So where are the drugs?" Asked Dameon

Billy answered " I don't..."

"Strike one." Said Dameon

"Wait I..."

"Strike two. If I get to strike three it will hurt."

"Tammy baby!" Screamed Billy

"Tammy?"

All of the sudden, a knife whizzed past Dameon's face and struck the wall near him. Dameon tried to turn the pistol in the thrower's direction but Billy grabbed for it and knocked loose. Dameon responded by turning and punching Billy square in the face causing him to fall to the floor. Turning his attention back to the thrower, he saw the woman armed with a bigger knife running straight at him.

She came swinging her knife wildly trying to slash at him. Dameon managed to dodge a few, but when he tried to swing a jab at her, she quickly ducked and cut him across the leg. After dodging a couple of more swings from her blade, Dameon grabbed a cutting board and knocked it across her face. She fell back and crashed into a coffee table and stayed there motionless.

"Crazy bitch." Said Dameon

Walking back into the kitchen, Dameon came face to face with Billy and this time, the revolver was in Billy's hand.

"Later asshole." Said Billy with a smirk on his face

Billy pulled the trigger. "Click."

"First chamber's always empty." Said Dameon

Dameon grabbed the gun and punched him 3 more times in the face. He could hear the sound of Billy's nose being broken. After Dameon roughed him up, he took him and tossed him out the kitchen window. Walking out the kitchen, Dameon snatched up a wet towel and patted the cut on his thigh.

"My pants. My fucking suede pants. Crazy whore." Said Dameon angrily as he walked out the front door.

Outside, he found Billy lying on the ground howling in pain from the fall through the glass. Walking over to him, he got him back on his feet and gave him a headbutt. Billy fell right back onto the ground. Dameon turned on his lasersight and aimed at his head.

"Well?" asked Dameon

"Ok ill tell you. I stashed all of it at a storage rental in Los Santos. Binkman's garage number 14. All of it is there. When a drug deal goes into action I have someone act as a courier and deliver the amount that has been confirmed to me. I then sell it to my buyers. That's it I swear." Said Billy

"Thanks. Thats all I wanted to hear." Said Dameon.

Billy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah there was one more thing that I needed to do." Said Dameon

"Wha...what is it?" Asked Billy.

Dameon fired a bullet into Billy's skull.

"That's it." Said Dameon.

Adjusting his tie, Dameon walked away from the trailer and headed back to his car. Then, the front door of the trailer kicked open and out stood Tammy with a Remington shotgun in her hand.

"Goddamn you son of a bitch." She screamed

Before Tammy could shoot a single round, Dameon fired three times into her chest. Tammy fell onto the ground screaming. Walking back to his car Dameon took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Mission Accomplished. Have my money transferred into the bank account number that I gave you. Once I find that its there, ill give you the location of where your product is." Said Dameon

Hanging up his phone, Dameon went back into his vehicle and drove off.

* * *

Dan walked to his house door and felt under the doormat for his keys. Taking them, he finally opened the door. Being home brought back memories of him and his wife. They both lived a happy life together and she was pregnant with his baby. It was all over and the more he thought about it, the more angry it made him.On the dresser near the door was a videotape and next to it was a letter.

_I made a recording to show you what happened on that day. Brace yourself for what you're about to see _

_ - Ray_

Taking the videotape, he put it in the VCR and stood in front of the T. V

_Breaking News_

_Good evening this is Lianne Forget with some terrible news. Moments ago a massive shootout occurred in Las Venturas leaving many innocent civilians dead and a lot more wounded. Witnesses say that the shooters were groups of men dressed in black. Police have no leads whatsoever as to who were the assailants or why the shooting had occured. _

_Police have apprehended a suspect who is believed to be one of the people responsible. A man who is identified as Terrance Weathers was caught _armed trying to flee the scene. _Authorities have arrested him and he is now going under interrogation. In other news_...

Dan stood up and kicked over the television out of anger.

"Those bastards. They killed my wife and unborn child. Those fuckers are gonna pay."

Walking into the bedroom, he grabbed some clean clothes, and got dressed. Then, he reached under his bed and pulled out an old wooden cigar box. Inside was a glock pistol and 1 clip. Taking the gun out, he loaded it and put it into the back of his pants. All of the sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Dan ran into the bathroom and opened the drug cabinet behind the mirror. Taking a bottle of painkillers, he opened the top and popped a few into his mouth.

Dan was in no condition to do anything and his wounds were still very raw. It didn't matter to him. Revenge was the only thing that kept him going. Everytime he thought about the life he almost could have had, it made him more and more angry. He wouldn't rest until he had the blood of the men who took his life away.

Feeling a little relieved, Dan ran into the closet, and grabbed an empty duffelbag. Before leaving, he went into the kitchen and forcefully pulled back the gas stove causing the gas to release all throughout the house. He then took some aerosol cans from under the kitchen sink and put them all in the kitchen microwave. Then he set the timer, grabbed the car keys to his sentinel, and left out the house.

"Terrance weathers huh? When I find him ill interrogate him myself."

Dan entered into his vehicle and drove off. The first place that Dan was going to head to was the Las Venturas police department. Terrance was put into custody there and that would be the place where he would find all the information that he needed on him. Entering at night would be the best possible solution.

Finally arriving near the precint, he took his car and parked it at nearby parking lot. Then, he crept his way around the back of the building. Quietly breaking one of the back windows, he silently and slowly entered in. After searching around, he finally found himself in the room where they kept the criminal and personal records of people. After several minutes of searching through all the files with W, He finally came across Terrance.

Dan took the file out of the drawer and placed it inside the duffelbag. The next area of the building that he crept to was the armory. Once there the took all the items that would prove useful on his pathway of revenge; Two 9mm pistols, a remington shotgun, a leather shoulder holster, and an M4 assault rifle.

Having all the items necessary, Dan silently exited outside the back of the police building and headed back into his vehicle. Scrolling through the folder that held his personal files, Dan found Terrance's home address which was some apartment complex located in Los Santos.

That would be Dan's next destination.


	5. Demimondaine

Chapter 4

Demimondaine

Cassandra opened the room door to find her customer waiting. She could see a smile touching the corners of his lips at her appearance.

"Finally I get some action tonight." he said

The man walked over to her dropping an empty bottle of wine from his hand. By his demeanor and the strong smell of alcohol on his breath, she could tell that he was heavily intoxicated.

"So what's your name?" Cassandra asked.

"Richard. And you?" He replied

"That's not important. Take off your shirt and let's get started." Said Cassandra

While Richard unbuttoned his shirt, Cassandra took her suitcase and threw it onto the king size bed.

"Take a seat in the chair and relax." Said Cassandra

As he sat down, Cassandra opened the suitcase full of her toys and took out a pair of handcuffs. Walking towards him she walked behind the chair and cuffed his hands. Then she massaged his shoulders, rubbed up his neck, forcefully rotated his head, and then gave him a hard slap across the face.

"More" Said Richard

Cassandra walked back to her suitcase and pulled out a short leather whip

"Ready for the action now danger boy?" She asked

Cassandra walked in front of him and started smacking him with it.

"Yeah baby do it harder" Shouted Richard

As Cassandra slapped him around, she scanned her eyes around the room for anything obvious. She could see that there was a hidden camera behind a mirror, but that wasn't the thing that she was looking for. In the middle of the room was a painting of a plain white door.

"Bingo" Thought Cassandra

"C'mon bitch give it to me." Shouted Richard

Cassandra quickly snatched the empty champagne bottle of the floor and shattered it across Richards face, knocking him out. Then Cassandra kicked him along with the chair down to the floor.

"Stupid prick"

Cassandra took out a small cellphone from her bra and dialed a number.

"Hello Alice? Its Cassandra. I've got something here you might want to see. Come down to the G-Spot club near Verona Beach and go to room number 4. Don't worry it's just business and remember to bring a camera."

Hanging up, Cassandra walked back to her suitcase and took out all the accessories that were inside. She took each one and carefully placed them on the floor next to him and all over the bed. Then, Cassandra took out a pair of tight leather gloves and walked to the plain painting. Taking the picture down revealed a safe hidden in the wall.

"Ah. A Flange 900. This shouldn't take very long." Thought Cassandra

Cassandra took her suitcase and placed it on the floor next to her. From a hidden compartment inside the case, revealed an array of safe cracking instruments.

The safe's lock was secured by a four digit keycode. Noticing this, Cassandra takes out a screwdriver and tampers around the edges of the electronic panel. Finally opening under the panel revealed a system of colored wires. Cassandra took a blade and cut some of the wires. Reaching into the case, Cassandra then pulled out an electronic scrambler and hooked some of the connecting wires to the machine.Patiently waiting until the scrambler would finally reveal a number, Cassandra started to sing.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_every time you are near?_

7

_Just like me, _

_they long to be, _

_close to you_.

2

_Why do stars fall out of the sky_

_Every time you walk by_?

8

_Just like me_

_they long to be,_

_close to you_.

6

"I should consider taking singing as a career." She said to herself

Typing in the code, Cassandra propped open the door to find another lock and this one was secured with a dial that required a combination sequence. Pressing her ear on the door of the lock, Cassandra made rhythmic turns of the dial, but after several minutes, the lock gave no response to opening.

"To hell with this."

Cassandra took out a miniature cutting torch and cut around the hinges. Then Cassandra completely removed the door containing the lock.

"Jackpot."

Before Cassandra plundered inside, there was a slight knock at the door. Cassandra walked over to the door, looked through the peephole, and smiled. Opening the door in front of her was Alice with her camera in hand.

"I can't believe you brought me all the way to this freak show." Said Alice

"Believe me. It was worth it. For what im about to show you, you're definitely gonna owe me big time." Said Cassandra

"Well what is it Cass?" Asked Alice

Cassandra moved out of the way so that Alice could step inside. When Alice walked in, she immediately dropped her camera and held her mouth in surprise.

"Is that who I think it is? Is that Richard Kestner? One of the CEO and head members of the multibillion dollar Zaibatsu Corporation?" Asked Alice

"In the flesh." Said Cassandra

"What are you crazy! That the hell did you do?" Said Alice

"Im giving you a story. Besides . This guy was as filthy as they come. You've wanted to nail the Zaibatsu for a long time right? Well now's your chance. Just take the damn pictures." Said Cassandra

Alice picked up her camera and started taking photos.

"This is amazing. These are going to be some scandalous pics. I can't wait to see how's he's gonna think of something to talk his way out of this. Thanks Cass. I owe you a bunch." Said Alice

"Yeah whatever." Said Cassandra as she walked back to the safe.

Searching inside, Cassandra found large wads of cash, pouches full of stones, bags of drugs, secret files, emergency credit cards, keys to a Turismo hidden in a garage in San Fierro and other things.

"Ooh pretty!" Said Cassandra as she opens the pouch full of jewels

Cassandra grabs the bags full of drugs and throws them out on the floor next to Richard.

"Be sure to take pictures of those too." Said Cassandra

"Um Cass? He waking up!" Shouted Alice

Cassandra quickly ran over to where Richard lie and kicked him hard in the face, knocking him back out.

"There. You want some of the spoils?" Asked Cassandra

"No thanks. How did you learn to open that thing anyway." Asked Alice

"When I was younger, I had a part time job working with a man named Cam Jones. Taught me lots of stuff." Said Cassandra

Remembering the camera, Cassandra went and grabbed it from behind the mirror. Cassandra started to smash and break it, but instead she had a better idea.

"Use this too. Just remember to erase the parts with me breaking and entering and you taking the photos." Said Cassandra

"You had a tape to record all the things that happened here?" Asked Alice

"No. He did. You could use this to your advantage. You've got photos, and now you've got a video" Said Cassandra

Alice took both camera's and put them inside her backpack.

"Here take this too." Said Cassandra handing her a disk

"What's this?" Asked Alice

"A computer disk. Found it in the safe. Im not very fond of computers so you go ahead and take it." Said Cassandra

"So now what?" Asked Alice

Cassandra packed all items from the safe into her suitcase and zipped it up.

"Now we leave the scene. C'mon lets go."

Both women quickly exited out of the room.

* * *

Dona lie in the bed with the man that she was assigned to kill. He caressed her long hair, kissed her back, breathed on her neck, and whispered sweet love lines in her ear. Dona always charmed her targets into doing what she wanted before she killed them. She was a nympho. Money, Jewels, or whatever it was, she could get it from them. She was that good. The man she was with now, Hank Spencer, was scheduled to testify against her employer tomorrow. She was to make sure that he wouldn't make it to the courtroom.

"This is too good to be true." Said Spencer

"Well it's happening isn't it?" Said Dona

"What's your desire?" asked Spencer

"Excuse me?" asked Dona

"Anything you want, ill get it for your you. Money, jewels, clothes, drugs, anything that you desire, it yours if you be with me." Answered Spencer

"Anything?" Asked Dona

"Tell me." Said Spencer.

"I do want one thing from you. I've wanted it ever since I met you which was today." Said Dona

"What is it. If I can I get it for you ill do it." Said Spencer.

"Oh believe me it can be achieved." Said Dona

"So?" Asked Spencer

"Okay. I want you to die." Said Dona

"What!"

Hank turned and looked at Dona to meet with a pistol aimed at his forehead.

"Surprise baby!"

Dona cocked back the hammer, and fired.


	6. Personal Vendetta 1 of 2

Chapter 5

Personal Vendetta

(Part 1)

Carl followed behind Kendl and Caesar as they walked her to the airport terminal that would send her on a first class flight out of San Andreas. Carl didn't want to see Kendl leave like this, but it was for her safety. Before Kendl went down the hall that would lead her to her plane, she gave Caesar a goodbye kiss and then walked to C.J.

"C.J. be careful." Said Kendl

"I will. Call me when you arrive in Carcer City alright sis?"

Carl could see the tears welling up in his sister's eyes. Kendl put on her shades to hide it.

"Bye...Carl."

Kendl, gave her ticket to the clerk and walked down the hallway to her plane.

Upon leaving the airport, Carl's cell phone rang.

"Yo." Said Carl

"Hello Carl? Its Woozie. I've done some thinking and I think its time that we decide on a perfect plan of action against our opponents."

"About time. What'chu got in mind?" Asked Carl

"I've called for a meeting with our allies tonight at our headquarters in Chinatown. Be here at 10 p.m." Said Woozie

"I'll be there." Said Carl

"Ok ill see..I mean ill hear from you then."Said Woozie.

Carl went to his car and drove out the airport parking lot.

* * *

Dan sat behind the wheel for hours driving to Los Santos. Endless visions of Sylvia tormented him and left him with a painful longing, but at the same time, it filled him full of rage and hatred. Those men responsible for the shooting took all of what he loved away from him. He would surely get retribution for their actions. With the help of painkillers and a few swigs of vodka, he wasn't getting too much trouble from his wounds.

After another hour, the city of Los Santos was finally in sight. His quest would start with Terrance and it would end when all their blood was spilt and not a drop spared.

* * *

Carl stood alone in the graveyard where his brother Sean (a.k.a sweet) was laid to rest.

"Well big bro, I'd never thought that I would see a day like this. If I would have been there sooner, you would still be here. Its hard living without you. You always looked out for us when we was growin up. I ran away when mom and Little Brian died. Im not runnin away this time. The people who shot you are gonna pay dearly." Said Carl as he rubbed against his brothers tombstone.

Carl's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Well well if it ain't Carl Johnson?" Said an unknown voice

"Do I know you?" Asked Carl

"You know me. Its your old pal Joey Leone." Said Joey

"Motherfucker! You killed my goddamn brother you asshole!" Screamed carl

"I heard. How's it feel having another family member killed C.J." Asked Joey.

"When I find you, you're gonna wished you never fucked with Carl Johnson." Said Carl

"Don't worry. You'll be joining your brother pretty soon. You and the rest of your family. I've already put a number out on your head.." Said Joey

"Bring em! I ain't never gonna back down. Get ready to join your father you stupid fuck." Said Carl

"I hate cemeteries. Being there always seems to creep me out. Something to do with the dead." Joey hung up.

Carl immediately drew his pistol and scanned around the graveyard. Slowly he turned to walk towards the gates. Then all of the sudden, gunshots came from nowhere. Carl quickly jumped and ducked behind one of the large tombstones. Bullets were pecking at the marble where he crouched behind.

Carl peeked from behind the tombstone too see if he could spot the shooter. There was no one at the cemetery but him.

"Where the fuck!" Screamed C.J.

Carl looked a second time. There were large trees, and there were nearby buildings. Carl knew that whoever the shooters were, they were good at hiding, but were shitty snipers.

"Shit. No way im stayin here like a sitting duck." Thought Carl

After a countdown of 3 seconds, Carl dashed from his hiding place and ran for the gates. He could hear the whistling sound of the bullets closing in on him. Running out of the cemetery, Carl jumped into the window of his car, Started up the engine, and sped out of sight.

Every five seconds, Carl looked through his rear view mirror to see if he was being followed. Pushing the accelerator, He sped down the highway. Carl was in a dangerous situation, but still he remained cool. He promised revenge and nothing would stop him from getting it.

* * *

Dan was finally in the city of San Fierro. He took refuge in an old abandoned warehouse at least two miles away from the apartment building that Terrance lived in. There, he prepared. He put on the leather shoulder holster, and armed himself with a glock 8 and his 9mm. 2 clips for each gun were placed into his coat pockets. Fully armed, Dan finally left the warehouse and drove to the apartment complex.

Within meters away from the building, Dan could see a minivan parked along the side of the road. Driving past it he could two men, One was holding binoculars and the other one was asleep on the wheel. It was a police stakeout. Apparently the authorities were trying to pend any kind of evidence whatsoever against Terrance Weathers who was believed to be involved in the shooting.

Instead of taking the main entrance, Dan drove around the rear of the building where the fire escape of the apartment was located. Before exiting his vehicle, the sharp pain in his chest started again.

"Not this. Not now." Thought Dan

His head slammed into the steering wheel as he clutched his chest. The pain was less intense from what it used to be, but it still hurt like hell. Like needles knitting into his flesh. Dan took his medicine bottle and chased down what was left of painkillers. After a minute or two of recuperating Dan got out of his vehicle and walked towards the back of the building.

Pulling down the ladder that provided access to the fire escape, Dan climbed up and walked up the stairs to Terrance's window of his apartment. His was supposed to the second highest one up. As he walked up closer and closer towards the window, he marveled at the ideas of what he would do to Terrance. His murderous intentions for some reason, eased the pain of his sorrow.

Finally reaching Terrance's window, Dan carefully opened it and sneaked inside. The window led inside the kitchen. Dan pulled his 9mm out of his holster and quietly crept around. The lights were out all throughout the place and it was quiet. As he walked around the apartment he noticed a wide painting canvas with the picture of a naked red-orange haired woman with the initials "Suxx" on a stand. Next to it was a stool and a table with jars of paint.

"Hmm. The man's an artist." Said Dan.

Dan walked into the hallway where the bedrooms were. He could hear the continuous sounds of a bed rocking followed with moans and grunts behind a closed door. Dan gently pushed open the door halfway to see Terrance and a woman getting romantically involved with each other. Then Dan opened up the door completely, and flicked on the light switch next to the door.

The both of them immediately stopped Apparently startled by the unknown mans appearance.

"Hey! How the fuck did you get in here?" Shouted Terrance

Dan took his gun from behind his back and showed it for the both of them to see. He Aimed his gun at the woman, and motioned her to leave. She immediately jumped out of bed, gathered her belongings, and ran out the room and out the front door.

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" Yelled Terrance

"Im seeking retribution and I hear you're one of the people to give it to me." Said Dan

"Retribution? I never graduated from high school so you're gonna have to come to me in simpler terms." Said Terrance

Dan cocked the hammer of his .45

"Fine. I want you dead Mr Terrance." Said Dan

"Dead? Naw I don't think I can help ya."

Suddenly, Terrance whipped out a pistol from under his sheets and fired. In a quick movement, Dan ducked and shot at the lights above Terrance's head. Darkness fell over the bedroom in an instant. Terrance fired two more shots, flash from his gun showed no image of his target.

"Not in the room anymore, but im still close by!" Shouted Dan

"Aww come on don't you want your retribution?" Asked Terrance

"Don't worry. I'll still get it!" Answered Dan

Terrance slowly walked out the bedroom with his pistol carefully aimed into the darkness.

"You know, if I would have never had a couple of drinks earlier, your ass would have been morgue meat by now." Said Terrance

Dan answered by firing a couple of rounds in the area where he heard Terrance' voice. One of the bullets grazed Terrance's face.

"Damn!" Shouted Terrance as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

"You know, if my eyes would have adjusted a little bit more to the dark, your ass would have been the morgue meat." Said Dan

Terrance shot wildly around the area. Dan leapt across the kitchen counter and ducked from the random shots. Food, glass, and everything else scattered everywhere across the floor.

"One question. Why do you want to kill me?" Asked Terrance

"A couple of weeks ago, there was a huge shootout in Las Venturas. Countless lives were lost. Me and my wife who was expecting a baby were one of the victims in that shootout. She didn't make it and im here to tell the story. I hear that you played a big part in it. Im not here seeking revenge just for all the lives you stole, Im here to seek revenge for for the life youtook from me, my wife, and my unborn child." Said Dan

"I remember that. That day was grand.To see the bodies falling like dominoes to my bullets was exhilarating for me and my comrades. That's the thing I love about killing. Easy, Simple, and a hellvua lot of fun!" Shouted Terrance.

Dan pulled out his Glock pistol and fired both guns simultaneously into the darkness. Emptying out both clips, he ducked back down and reloaded each gun. There was no sound at all. Dan slowly got up, and turned on the lights to the kitchen. He couldn't see Terrance, but there was a big trail of blood that led to the living room with the painting.

Following the trail of blood, he found Terrance kneeling down, clutching his side. Once Terrance saw Dan he pointed his gun and pulled the trigger, but nothing came but an empty click.

"Well. Looks like we have reached the climax of our duel." Said Dan

Terrance dropped his gun and held his hand up.

"Wait. Don't shoot me please man." Begged Terrance.

Dan took a chair, grabbed a pen and paper and sat in front of Terrance

"The only reason that im not pulling the trigger right now is because I want some information. I want to know everything about your so called comrades who aided you in the shooting. I want names, and I want locations. The next thing I want to know is who is the employer that sent you to do what you did." Said Dan

Dan sat for hours listening and writing down all the information that Terrance spilled out. He learned that each of the men along with Terrance were hitmen paid to perform the shootout. He gotten every single one of their names, and where they were located. He learned that their employer was named Joey Leone who's an extremely powerful crime boss who's the head of the infamous Leone family Cartel. He had also got some extra info. Future assignments that were planned, and extra work that was needed by his employer, Joey Leone.

"That's all I know. I've told you everything" Said Terrance.

Walking to the table with the jars of paint, Dan grabbed an empty jar

"Catch."

Dan tossed the jar to Terrance who caught it with his right hand.

"What's this for?" Asked Terrance

"Hold up your left hand." Said Dan

AsTerrance held his left hand out high, Dan took his pistol and fired, blowing two of his fingers off. Terrance screamed in pain

"Now stick your fingers into the Jar." Said Dan.

Putting his severed fingers in the glass, the jar quickly filled up with blood.

"Now that you've given me all that I need to know, I have no more use for you. Take your fingers out the jar and place it on the floor." Said Dan

"What are you going to do to me now?" Asked Terrance

"Im going to use you as a message. A message all of them letting them know that they are all going to suffer for their actions." Said Dan

"What do you need me to do?" Asked Terrance.

"Nothing at all. Your rotting carcass will be enough." Said Dan


	7. Personal Vendetta 2 of 2

_WCTR News_

_This is Lianne Forget on WCTR news. Today we have some surprising and rather disturbing news coverage:_

_Richard Kester, high official of Zaibatsu pharmaceuticals was questioned some time ago concerning photos of a zaibatsu truck filled with kilos of heroin. Now we have some extremely scandalous pictures of him having sexual relations with a prostitute which is declared illegal in the state of San Andreas. Also there were also pictures that showed him holding bags of what appears to be cocaine. Not only were there photos showing him, but it was all caught on videotape. He has again denied all accusations and has refused contact for questioning. All of this was captured none other by investigative reporter, Alice Whitley._

_Just recently the dead body of Terrance Weathers, a man who was thought one of the people responsible for the massacre in Las Venturas some time ago has found horribly disfigured with multiple gunshot wounds. Forensics say that once he was killed, his body was thrown from one of the top floors of an apartment complex which crashed into the van of an undercover police detective who was nearby the building in an attempted stakeout._

_Hank Spencer, a man who was supposed to testify against Jarett houseman on criminal charges was found dead in his condo. He was shot in the head several times. Witnesses say that they saw him escort a woman inside his condo, but she left alone. Police have no idea as to whom this woman would be._

_In other news, there have been a web of stick up robberies in small banks, jewelry shops and convenient stores all throughout Las Venturas. The victims of the robberies say that the work was done by groups of women calling themselves the Orchids._

_Well that's all the news we have for today. This is Lianne Forget on WCTR news_

_Stay safe people its getting worse out there.

* * *

_

_Chapter 6_

_Personal Vendetta_

_(Part 2 )_

Carl arrived at the triad headquarters and walked into the entrance. Inside was Woozie along with others sitting at a large round table. Woozie sat at the head, a beautiful Asian woman sat across from him with a tall man dressed in black carrying a sheathed sword standing behind her, a bald man sitting sat on one side, and there was an empty chair on the other. There were small groups of men behind each person seated. Carl walked to the chair and sat down.

"Hey there Carl. Right on schedule." Said Woozie.

"Well you know. You gotta be on time for situations like these." Said Carl

"Very true. Well let me introduce you to everybody. The lady to the right of you is Ran Fa Li's daughter Mitsuko Li. She's the new commanding leader of the Red Gecko Tong who are allied with us. The man standing behind her is her personal bodyguard and right hand man, Kenji. The gentleman sitting in front of you is Gengoro Suminigashi. He's the top representative for the Blood Feather Gang. Everyone, this is Carl Johnson. A close friend and business partner of mine." Said Woozie.

" It's a pleasure." Said Mitsuko

Gengoro gave Carl a slight bow.

"Well then. Shall we get to business?" Said Woozie.

"Yeah lets do this." Said Carl

"As you know, we face a severe threat from the Leone Family. They are trying to take out many as us as possible. A couple of weeks ago, our triad establishment, the Red Dragons Casino wasattacked. Some of my men were killed and my partner's brother perished as well. Just yesterday, one of our bases of operations was raided many men were killed. We need to take on a plan of action against the Cartel and with the help from all of you, it can be achieved." Said Woozie.

"I've realized this, but the Mountain Cloud Boys aren't the only ones at hostility. Our gang still faces severe competition from the Vietnamese Da Nang Boys." Said Mitsuko

"We are aware of that and we shall provide the most support that we can against them. All we hope for is that you will do the same and aid us in the fight." Said Woozie.

"So what service shall you need of us.?" Asked Gengoro

"Well the first thing that we should do is to topple all of the rival forces in alliance with the Leone Family. With the power of all three gangs aligned, we shall be impervious to any attack they attempt against us." Said Woozie

"My men will aid you in the fight against them just as long as our streets are clear of the filthy Vietnamese pigs who play nothing but a thorn in both our sides." Said Mitsuko

"We are forever indebted to the Mountain Cloud Boys and shall help you in the fight against your enemies and show no mercy." Said Gengoro

Koji pushed on his earpiece and whispered. By the angered expression on his face, Carl could tell that the news he received wasn't very pleasing. Koji walked up behind Mitsuko and whispered on the news to her.

"Speak of the devil. It seems that we have some Da Nang trouble in our midst" Said Mitsuko

"It think that would be our cue to disperse. Three lieutenants meeting in the same place for too long is quite dangerous." Said Woozie

"Very much indeed." Said Gengoro.

* * *

Doctor J. lie on his bed alone in his cell. He was sentenced to be in Rockford prison for a very long time. It didn't bother him. On 8 counts of murder he was sentenced 25 to life, He skillfully sliced up every single one. Doctor J had a extremely through knowledge of all the vital areas in the human body, and was an expert at killing. It was his forte. So far being in prison so bad. He thought of it more as vacation time, but it was time for the vacation to be over. A couple of days ago, he had gotten a visitor. That visitor gave him an offer that he couldn't refuse.

_2 days earlier..._

Doctor J. stood at his desk tending to his violet when a prison guard came to his cell.

"Hey Doc. You've got a visitor. Says she's a close friend of yours." Said the guard

"Close friend?" Said Doctor J.

The guard escorted him to the visitors room where he was met face to face with a raven haired Asian woman. The both of them sat alone at a table.

"How do you do Mademoiselle. What brings you here in my presence...close friend." Said Doc

"Hello. My name is Yuka Kasen. I've heard that you're quite the handyman. I have a proposition for you. Its yours if you're willing to take it."

"I'm sorry Ms. Kasen, but im a convicted killer. Not an assassin." Said Doc

"I am aware of this, but your work is so skilled. So.. professional. Im willing to pay you handsomely for your cooperation. 500,000 dollars." Said Yuka.

"The offer is quite tempting, but in my position I don't think that ill be doing anything for a very very long time." Said Doc

"In 2 hours time, you will be sent a package full of three items of what will appear to be personal products and other necessary things. Toothbrush, soap, and a clock. These items are actually components to a bomb. The soap is actually a plastic explosive, the clock contains the wires necessary to start the charge, and the toothbrush is the detonator. Use them wisely. I trust that you will come up with an escape plan." Said Asuka

"Im interested. If..I mean when I escape, how will I be able to contact you?" Asked Doc

"Near this prison a few blocks from here is a payphone. You'll find a phone number written in blue ink. Dial that number and you'll reach me. Well its time for me to depart. Hopefully ill be seeing you again if everything goes well." Said Yuka

"Im sure you will" Said Doc

_Now..._

Doctor J lie in his cell orchestrating plan of escape. It took him six hours to carefully assemble the bomb which was armed and securely hidden under his sink, and all he needed now was an escape plan. A prison guard slid a tray of food under Doc's cell door.

"Eat up Doctor. This meal was made especially for you!" Said the guard

"Ah the great Salisbury steak. I'll try my best to enjoy." Said Doc

Doctor J picked up the tray and placed it on his bed. On the tray he picked up an item that would provide a perfect means of escape.

"Hmm. A plastic knife." Thought Doctor J.


	8. Hard Edge

Chapter 7

Hard edge

Koji opened the car door for his mistress allowing her to enter into the back seat. Once he shut her car door, he gave a quick look of his surroundings and entered into the drivers seat.

"We must make haste so please forgive me if the drive is a little too.. extreme." Said Koji

"Do what you must." Said Mitsuko

Koji was a man who was devoted to his job and that is what makes him stand out as the top operative of the triads. To show his commitment to the Red Gecko Tong, he had to put his life on the line many times and to become lieutenant, he had to perform the unthinkable.

Koji was an exceptionally skilled martial artist and was an expert in weaponry. This is was one of the main reasons that he was recruited into the triad family at such a young age. While working for the triads, he was given a mentor named Utamaru, a veteran member of the triads who expanded his already extensive knowledge of combat and taught him the techniques of killing.

Utamaru was there to witness the whole act of Koji first official assignment from the triads. Koji was at first very hesitant, but his mentor told him that over time he would get used to the killing and this became so. Both men became good friends and Koji looked up to Utamaru as an older brother.

Utamaru and Koji worked in pairs in almost every assignment they were given. Koji's talents had significantly increased and he rose above the ranks higher than any other member . Pretty soon, Koji and Utamaru became equals. Koji saw this as a good thing, but Utamaru began to see this as a problem and started to fear the worst.

One night after an accomplished assignment that was given, both men were ordered to meet their leader, Ran Fa Li at his Xiou garden at midnight. Utamaru knew what was going to happen and it was something that neither could avoid. It was their promotion night. He regretted not telling Koji, but either way he knew it would happen.

When both men arrived at his garden Koji could see that it was filled with their fellow triad comrades. Ran Fa Li was seated in a grand chair in the middle. Mitsuko sat in a chair not far from her father. Koji saw that for some reason, Mitsuko's expression was that of fear and nervousness. Both Koji and Utamaru came to Ran Fa Li and knelt down.

Ran Fa Li grunted some words for his assistant to translate

"_Master says that the both of you have proven yourselves worthy of lieutenant of his gang. This is indeed an honorable event. Now the time has come for promotion." Said the assistant._

_Koji looked at Utamaru. He could see uneasiness all over his face._

_Ran Fa Li grunted some more unknown words._

"_This promotion though comes for only one of you.. The both of you shall duel in the traditional art of the bushido. A crossing of swords between both men. The duel will end when one of you dies. The victor shall claim their title."_

"_No." Whispered Koji_

"_Quiet. You know better to go against orders. What's done is done and there is nothing to do but follow the command given." Whispered Utamaru_

_Both men were led to the center of the grassy garden. 2 beautiful geisha came with each holding a sheathed katana. The sword that was given to him was black with a metal dragon shown at the end of the handle. Once the sword was in Koji's hands, he put the sword eye level and slowly pulled it from its sheath examining it._

_It was masterfully crafted almost to every inch. He could smell the strong scent of the oil that was greased onto the metalwork of the blade. The sword's handle was easy to grip and wasn't very heavy in weight. The sheer edge of the blade gleamed in the pale moonlight. _

"_Outstanding piece of work. Perfect for a duel." Said Utamaru as he gave his sword a few practice swings. The sword whistled through motion in the air. _

"_Utamaru I can't." Said Koji_

"_No. Accept you duty. I've trained you to the fullest and taught you everything that you need to know about this profession. My only fault was ever telling you about this. I should have warned you and never did. For that, I apologize. What's done is done though and as of now, I stand before you not as a friend, or mentor, but as your opponent. " Said Utamaru_

_Both men bowed in and then took their attack stances._

"_Show me what you've learned." Said Utamaru_

_Koji charged Utamaru. Koji threw some swings of his blade at his opponent, but Utamaru easily ducked and dodged each stroke. Any attack that Utamaru didn't dodge, he blocked with his sword which was still inside its scabbard. _

"_I could dance around those strokes. Quick fucking around and fight. I wont ask you again." Said Utamaru_

_Koji came at Utamaru with quicker and more intense sword strokes at Utamaru. It took more effort for Utamaru to defend against Koji's offensive. Utamaru quickly unsheathed his sword so that both blades met and locked._

"_That's more like it." Said Utamaru_

_Koji pushed away from his opponent and came at him with a diagonal slash, but Utamaru knocked it away throwing Koji off balance. Utamaru took this as his advantage to go on the offensive. Utamaru came at Koji with a flurry of sword strokes. Koji barely dodged the attacks thrown towards him and used all of his speed into his sword blocks._

_Utamaru struck harder and harder, not allowing Koji to get on an attack. Kenji started to grow tired, but Utamaru showed know signs of fatigue as he continued to work on Koji's weakening defense. Suddenly, Koji missed a block to one of Utamaru's strokes allowing Utamaru's sword to slice into the meat of his forearm. Koji took a step back and Utamaru briefly stopped._

_Blood soaked through his sleeve and down his arm. _

"_First blood to you." Said Utamaru_

_The blow gave minimal pain, but Koji's anger grew to the max. Gripping his sword tightly, koji went back into his offensive position at Utamaru._

"_Come on." Said Koji._

_In an instant, Utamaru lashed out at Koji with a series of sword slashes. Koji dodged and came at Utamaru with some of his attacks. Both men were on each other attacking with deadly strikes. Koji thrust his sword to Utamaru's chest, but Utamaru quickly sidestepped the attack and locked his sword in with Koji's._

_Both men pushed into their blade as they were intertwined with each other. Koji forced harder and harder against Utamaru, but Utamaru knocked him in the face with an elbow. Koji staggered back, but still held his weapon up, ready for any attack. Utamaru ran in with his sword straight, but Koji quickly twisted to the side and slashed at Utamaru's shoulder. _

_Koji tried to throw in another strike, but Utamaru blocked his attack by striking at koji's sword hand. Koji's grip loosened greatly on his sword making him open for another attack. Utamaru struck Koji's face with his sword. Koji spun and ducked down striking at Utamaru's midsection._

_Hot blood ran down Koji's cheek. Koji felt an open cut right below his eye and as he wiped the blood free from his face, he could see Utamaru slowly staggering back. Utamaru clutched his stomach tightly. The blade hit deep causing severe damage._

"_Quite impressive attack." Said Utamaru_

_After chucking up and spitting some bloody phlegm, Utamaru let go of his stomach and held his sword in both hands getting back into his sword position. Blood flowed freely from his midsection. _

"_So this is it." Said Utamaru_

"_Utamaru don't" Said Koji._

_He didn't listen. Utamaru charged at Koji with his sword raised high. Koji stood poised for attack. Koji dodged the attack that Utamaru threw and spun with a full baseball swing of his sword, giving the final blow. There was a big geyser of red. Utamaru's sword dropped out of his hand and he fell dead to the ground. A couple of feet away from Utamaru's body, lie Utamaru's severed head._

_Koji won the duel and earned his title as Lieutenant. _

Koji sped down the highway through Chinatown. In his rear view mirror, two motorcycles could be seen in the distance coming at full speed. The motorcycles came at both sides with masked riders on each one. One of them shot at the tinted windows with a pistol, but the bullets pelted off the bullet proof windows. Mitsuko remained calm while comfortably seated.

Koji rammed the shooter causing him to fall off of his bike, the car bumped up and down as it drove over the fallen biker. The other biker held an Mp5 machine gun, and as the biker moved his arm to fire, Koji floored the gas pedal allowing him to speed up in front of the driver. As Koji drove in front, He quickly pressed the brake, stopping the car. The bike crashed in behind the car and the biker flew from his bike like a ragdoll.

"We need a pickup unit here quickly. Im on the east side of Chinatown. Meet us at the docks."Said Koji as he pressed his mobile on his ear.

There was complete silence as Koji drove.

"Shall we listen to some music?"Asked Koji

"Yes of course." Said Mitsuko

"Classical music?" Asked Koji

"No. How about some East Los Santos?" Said Mitsuko

After minutes of driving Koji finally arrived at the destination. There was a yellow cab waiting in the parking lot with two triads standing outside. Koji quickly pulled over allowing Mitsuko to leave out of the car.

"I'll ride around the town as a decoy allowing you to get to safety. The taxi should provide enough cover for you to escape." Said Koji

"Be careful." Said Mitsuko as she was led to the taxi.

Koji sped off into the night.

* * *

Doctor J.calmly walked out of the prison building and into the parking lot fully clothed in one's police uniform.The owner willingly gave it to him begging for his life before his throat was slit clean by the flimsy plastic shiv that Doc had made.

Hotwiring a police car, Doc sped out of the driveway.

After a few minutes of driving around, Doc finally found the payphone. Doc then dialed the number found in blue ink.

"Hello? Ms Kasen? Yes this is Doc. I've done some thinking and I've decided that I will take your offer.

_**This is Tesuma. The next chapter will show Tommy's arrival and Claude's return to the state of San Andreas. Also a more in depth look on how the doctor escapes inprisonment. Get ready.**_


	9. The Arrival

Chapter 8

The Arrival

Tommy was comfortably relaxed as he stretched out in the seat of his private plane. Tommy pressed the service button on the arm of his chair. Seconds later, a beautiful stewardess came from the front of the plane with beverage cart.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Vercetti? Champagne, or perhaps a cocktail_?"_

"_I'd like my cock in your tail" Thought Tommy as he marveled at her appearance._

"I'll take some champagne. Um do you know the approximate time that we will be landing?" Asked Tommy

"Approximately_ 7 hours time." _Said the stewardess as she poured the Champagne from the bottle.

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell.

(sniff...sniff) "H...Hello?"

"Ken Rosenberg. Its been a long time pal."

"Who are you? How'd you get this number?"Asked Ken

"Aw come on. You don't know who's voice this is? Its Tommy."

"Tommy?! Tommy! How's it goin? I thought you'd be dead or something. I know I'd never be one to say this but its really good hearing from youHow's things back in Vice?"

"Things are going quite well. Im still the top player in the organization. So how's San Andreas? Have you gotten all the peace and serenity you were searching for when you left?" Asked Tommy

"No. As a matter of fact, things out here are actually worse than you can ever imagine? No different from being in Vice at all."

"Well that's too bad." Maybe my arrival could change some things for you." Said Tommy

"Huh? What's that you said?"

"I said that im coming over to San Andreas. Im flying in a plane right now." Answered Tommy

"What?!" Yelled Ken

"I'll be there in a couple of hours. What I need you to do is to have some transportation waitin for us at the Las Venturas International Airport. Have some limos or something. Said Tommy

"Y-you're..."Mumbled Ken

"It'll be just like the old days. Raise hell and reap the rewards." Said Tommy

"But..."

"I'll see you there buddy." Said Tommy

Hanging up the phone, Tommy once again pressed the service button on the arm rest on his chair. Seconds later, the Beautiful stewardess came back out.

"Is there something that I can do for you Mr. Vercetti?"

"Well...maybe" Said Tommy as he drank from his glass.

* * *

_Note: Claude has no tongue and he doesn't speak, so if there is anything that is said, its coming from Claude's thought._

Claude ran out the exit terminal of the Los Santos Airport escaping pursuit. Unfortunately his luggage didn't quite make it past the security detectors which put the whole airport on alert and had guards on his tail

Realizing that he lost pursuit, Claude slowed to a halt and stopped at a nearby streetlight. After taking in a few deep breaths, he sat down on the nearest bench. Without his gear, Claude was penniless and unarmed to the violent streets of Los Santos.

_Starting over shouldn't be so easy. _Thought Claude.

Getting up from his seat, Claude walked to a nearby payphone. Claude had a friend named Steve who had owned his own small pay and spray shop. Looking through the phonebook, he finally came found Steve's shop. He took the phone and dialed the given number.

"Yo this is Steve's Pay and Spray auto shop. How might I help you?" Asked Steve

""

"Hello?" Asked Steve

"_..."_

"Well whoever you are, Im about to hang up so unless you're a mute I suggest you...wait a minute. Claude?" Asked Steve

Claude let out an audible laugh.

"I knew it man! How's it been? Come on down by the garage! You know where it is! We've got lots of catching up to do. I'll see you there man!" Said Steve

Hanging up the phone, Claude looked around for a way of getting around. He spotted a man walking to his car; a Blista Compact, parked alongside the road. Claude ran towards the man and stunned him with a punch to the face. Picking up the fallen man's keys, he ran into the car, started up the engine and drove off.

"Hey come back here you dumb fuck!!" Screamed the angry ped.

Dan sat alone painting on the tapestry that was stolen from his fallen enemy Terrance. As he painted, he listened to the melodic sounds of classical music from his car radio. He gave the canvas strokes after strokes of the different colors of paint. Then, he pulled out a small jar filled with a dark red.

This paint, was different from the others. It had a thicker texture and unlike the other jars of unscented paint, this one gave off a distinct smell. The strokes of this paint were darker and stood out in color among the other paints for some reason. Maybe because it was Terrance's blood.

Dan stood up and removed a piece of written paper from his bag. His next target's name was Nathaniel Boyd who was another man responsible. Terrance didn't know the exact location of where Nathaniel resided, but he knew the local hang out spots that Nathananiel would normally go to. Nathaniel usually goes to different clubs in Los Santos, and could sometimes be found attending illegal racing hangouts.

Dan knew the location of the various nightclubs that Los Santos had and he knew of the racing tournament that was coming up tomorrow. It would probably be one of these two places that Daniel could be.

"You're next." Said Dan

Claude parked the car in a nearby parking lot in which Steve's auto shop was only walking distance away. Walking all the way to the entrance, He gave a loud knock on the door.

"Hey What's up Claude!!" Said Steve as he opened the door

As Steve let him into the shop, he ran to a mini refrigerator and tossed him a beer.

"So man what are you doing here?"

Claude shrugged.

"Oh okay. Well, things here are goin pretty good I guess. The business is fair so I can't complain. Its chump change compared to what me and you both used to make though. Remember those days? I was the builder of the whip and you were the racer. We'd rake in the winnings almost every time. I haven't been back to doing that stuff since you left for Liberty." Said Steve

The sound of the front door opening could be heard.

"Hey lardass you meal turned out to be 11.75!! that 5 dollars over!" Said a female voice

"Sorry bout that. I guess I had the price wrong." Said Steve

"Yeah right. You knew how much it was. Where you at?"

"In the garage. Come on around

Claude was met with a spiky haired female who wore tight jeans and a small shirt. She sported 2 big tattoos on both arms and had a piercing in her brow. In one of her hands was a bag of food.

"Oh you've got company" Said the woman

"Yeah. Claude this is Lynn. Lynn, this is Claude.Now bring that bag over here." Said Steve

Lynn tossed the bag to Steve and walked over to Claude.

"Steve here has told lots of stories about you and him. Nice to meet you." Said Lynn as she outstretched her hand.

Claude payed no attention to her greeting, but instead focused his attention to her chest area.

"Wanna take a grab at them?" Asked Lynn

Claude immediately looked back up at Lynn and shook her reached hand. Lynn smiled and walked over to Steve who was steady munching on his food.

"You wanted Burger Shot and I wanted Cluckin Bell so keep those hands away from my chicken fatso." Said Lynn

"Fine fine. Here Lynn does the bodywork and detail on the cars while I work with the inside of the cars. She's the only one I know who can spray down a car in under 45 seconds flat." Said Steve

"Damn right. I once had my own body shoppe, but I was forced to sell my building. I kept on losing customers due to the fact that I was located on one of the hottest homicide spots in Los Santos. Steve here tells me that you're a street racer. When's the last time you've had a match?" Asked Lynn

"..."

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Asked Lynn

Steve leaned over to Lynn and whispered something into her ear.

"Ouch. Well if you're interested, there's gonna be a big racing tournament sometime tomorrow in Whetstone. They pay large sums of money to the winners. Wanna enter?" asked Lynn.

Claude shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess ill take that as a yes. I can go and register you right now." Said Lynn

Lynn snatched the bag from Steve, took out a burger, and tossed it over to Claude.

"Here you must be hungry." Said Lynn

"Hey that's mine!" Shouted Steve

"You've got 6 more of them you greedy fatass." Said Lynn

Lynn took her food and went into the office.

"There's a cheap hotel nearby or you're welcome to stay here inside the shop. Me? I stay with Lynn where we do it every night." Said Steve

"Don't get slapped you fat fuck." Yelled Lynn

"So Claude do you still plan on doing hits for money while you're down here as well?" Asked Steve.

"..."

* * *

"Welcome doctor. Im glad that you could make it.

"Well it is an honor to be in your presence." Said Doc

"The person that I would like for you to take out is a man named Claude Speed."

Yuka pulled out photographs and mugshot pictures of all the same person.

"This worm used to work for my family until he betrayed us. My aunt Asuka was fooled thinking that Kenji, her brother's death was at the hands of a rival Columbian gang, but some anonymous source has told me otherwise. His actions have gotten both Asuka, and Kenji killed. I want him dead by any means necessary. An airport security camera recently pictured him booking a flight to San Andreas which is the place he would most likely be." Said Yuka.

"San Andreas?" Asked Doc

"Yes. Im asking you to go there to assassinate him. Interest will be included into your pay." Said Yuka

"Understood." Said Doc

"Good. I will supply you with whatever you may need and give you 6,000 dollars to start with. When you're ready to depart, I'll have my men prepare a private jet for you." Said Yuka

"I can do that" Said Doc

"So was escaping much of a problem for you?" Asked Yuka

"_C'mon Doc. Its recess time._

_"Good I could use a good workout." Said Doc_

_Doc had his plastic shiv safely concealed under his sleve. the detonator was inside his clutched fist. When the guards came in the door, they chained his hands and escorted him outside his cell. there were 3 prison guards altogether who were with him. Once they were enough walking distance away, Doc pressed the mini detonator clutched in one of his hands. 2 seconds later, there was a loud explosion._

_The two guards were the first to react and ran to see what had caused the fire. Before the other guard could follow them, Doc quickly wrapped his chained hands around the guard's neck. The guard tried to yell for help, but Doc had his hands tight around his back firmly squeezing the chain onto his wind pipe. _

_"Where are your keys?" Asked Doc_

_The guard let go struggling for the chain and quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Doc let go of him. The guard collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Doc picked up the keys and while running, he freed himself from his restraints. Doc ran for the door that would lead him to the exit out of the prison block. If his memory served him, he would have to go through the visitors room past the main hall in the building. _

_The alarm buzzed all througout the prison. _

_"We have a disturbance in cell block A. A prisoner is tryng to escape. Find him and apprehend him" Said the intercom_

_"Damn that was quick." Said Doc_

_Doc ran fast through the hallways. A prison employee once mentioned of a employee locker room located somewhere near block A. When he ran around to the next hallway, he was met face to face with a guard. _

_"Stop! Put your hands down!!" Shouted the guard as he pulled out his billy club. _

_The guard ran at him with his stick, but Doc easily twisted his arm and grabbed him into a headlock. Doc took his plastic shiv and jabbed it simultaneously into his jugular area. Blood spurted freely from his neck and the guard blacked out. Doc kicked him aside and continued to run. Finally he reached the employees locker room. Once he opened the door. He ran and tried to open up one of the lockers._

_" I can't go running around in this if I want a chance to escape." Said Doc_

_Each locker he tried was locked tight. Doc picked up a small chair and tried to break one open. the locker dented but he found no success to the locker opening. Suddenly, he saw the doorknob turn. Doc quickly hid behind the door as it opened. _

_"Hrmm? I thought I heard something" Said the prison guard._

_Doc slammed the door shut and when the guard turned around, Doc broke the chair onto his head. The guard fell down hard. When he looked up, he saw Doc standing over him with a sharp plastic object in one of his hands._

_"Wait. Stop while you can or else." Said the guard_

_"You're threatening me in the situation you're in?" Asked Doc as he walked closer towards him._

_"Stop. Don't do it." Shouted the guard_

_With one stroke of his shiv, Doc slit his throat. _

"No it wasn't a problem at all." Said Doc


	10. 321Go!

**3...2...1 Go!**

C.J. stood at a booth in the ammunation firing range test shooting a set of weapons. Every shot he fired accurately hit his practice target. He would make sure that he would exterminate Joey and drive away his cartel from San Andreas.

"Nobody fucks with the me." Screamed Carl

While he was shooting, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Carl put down his weapon and answered it.

"Yo." Said C.J.

"Carl, its Woozie."

"What's goin on?" Asked C.J.

"Nothing much. Hey have you heard about that underground race meet coming up tomorrow?" Asked Woozie.

"Yeah. I've heard around. Why?" Asked C.J.

"Well I've heard around that maybe some of Joey's gang may find their way's there. This could be the perfect opportunity to carry out our plan of action against them. We could capture one of his men and interrogate them." Said Woozie.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Said Carl.

* * *

Dona sat alone at a table eating an Italian dish at a posh restaurant. She was scheduled to meet the messenger of the employer who sent her on her recently accomplished mission.

A man with a small briefcase in hand walked to and sat at a table right behind her.

"The boss congratulates you on a job well done." Said the messenger

"It's what he payed for. Now I need my end of the bargain." Said Dona

"But of course." Said the messenger as her slided the briefcase over to her side of the table.

"The boss would like you to perform another assignment for him." Said the messenger

"Another assignment?" Asked Dona

"Yes. He would like you to do a double assassination. If you're interested, the information is located inside of the briefcase along with your money. He'll look forward to getting an answer from you soon." Said the messenger.

"Very well. Now go away. I like to eat in peace. Said Dona

Once the messenger was long gone, Dona pushed her plate of food aside and placed the briefcase on top of the table. Flipping up both hatches, she opened it. Inside she found her money stacked in neat rows. On top of the cash was a paper binder.

"Well well. What have we here?" Said Dona as she flipped open the paper binder.

* * *

Claude woke up to the strong smell of paint. Stretching up from lying from the couch, he walked into the garage to find Lynn spraying down a vehicle.

"Good morning! I hope you slept well. There's some coffee and doughnuts in the front office!" Said Lynn

Claude walked into the office area to find Steve sitting at the computer playing a with a joystick.

"C'mon you fucker! Shoot! Shoot! Dammit!" Yelled Steve

Steve ejected the disk from the computer and threw it across the room.

"Oh. Didn't see ya come in. So are you ready for the big day today?" Asked Steve

"..."

"I knew you'd be enthused about it. I bet you're wondering what you're gonna drive huh?"

"..."

"Well I've got your answer. Come on around back." Said Steve

Claude followed Steve to the back of the garage. Both stood in front of a vehicle covered in white cloth.

"Check out this baby." Said Steve as he removed the sheet.

"A 1986 classic Sabre Turbo. This baby pushes speed to the limit in a matter of seconds. We've put on off road wheels for the rugged terrain you'll be racing through and we've installed some slammin bumpers onto it. It's handling Is a little difficult, but it makes up for it in speed. We've also added a little nitrous to make it more...efficient." Said Steve

"The original color for this car was red and white, but I changed it to black. Looks way more pro." Said Lynn

"With this baby you'll be guaranteed to win. The race starts at 7:30 pm. So whaddya think? Asked Steve

"..."

"Yeah me too. Leaves ya speechless doesn't it? Well I've gotta go and run some errands and Lynn's gonna head to Red County with your registration form. The keys to the car are on my desk so go ahead and take it for a test drive so you can get a feel for it. I just know we're gonna take home the prize money with this baby right?" Asked Steve

"..."

* * *

Dameon stood watching the television along with others in the Inside Track betting shop. He had bid 1 grand on the Yellowtail racer which was lagging behind in last place. Pretty soon Out of nowhere, the Yellowtail racer took the lead and won the race.

"Jackpot." Said Dameon

Dameon walked to the clerk and received his prize payment.

"Congratulations. We hope you come and bet again!" Said the clerk in a annoying perky voice

"Thanks."

Pocketing his enveloped prize money, Dameon left out the betting shop. As he walked to his vehicle parked along the road, his cellphone rang. He looked on the caller Id to see that it was his employer who has yet to have paid him for his trouble.

"You got my cash transferred yet?" Asked Dameon

"Well its good to hear from you too Mr. Dameon" Said his employer

"Well?"

"Change of plans. Due to certain circumstances I need you to retrieve the product for me. Once it is in your possession, bring it to my estate around 9 p.m. and ill have your money waiting for you." Said his employer

"Agreed. But there's one thing you need to know. Im a hitman. Not your delivery boy." Said Dameon as he hung up his cellphone.

9 p.m. Gives me enough time to catch the race tonight.

* * *

Hmm... Recent sales in Zaibatsu company products have somewhat dropped in San Andreas' market economy. This doesn't stir too well with me Mr. Richard what do you have to say to this?" Asked the man

"I can explain sir. Its that damn reporter, um Alice Whitley or something. I don't know how she's come across our business activities but somehow she gets pictures, information, or whatever dirt she can find and she spills out everything to the public. People are getting suspicious and the sales decrease is starting to show.

"We've got to keep our activities under wraps. If she interferes, take care of it. Bribe her, blackmail her, or if you have to, kill her. I want no distractions whatsoever with our income of money. The public cannot become more suspicious than what it already is. Your illegal and sloppy social life isn't doing us any better. You're leading me to believe that I am no longer in need of your services." Said The Man

"No sir. I'll take care of it." Said Richard

"Good." The boss turned his chair to a woman in a lab coat.

"So what new experimental drugs do you have to inform me of?" Asked The Man

"Our chemists and scientists back at the lab have synthesized a new drug called V-Drox. When taken, this agent enhances the human body's performance significantly, improves coordination, and stabilizes nerves in the brain. It also reduces fatigue and prolongs endurance." Said the female researcher

"What's the status on this new experiment drug V-Drox?" Asked The Man

"We're still doing extra work onto it. Intensive research has to be applied to lessen the long list of side effects that this drug causes. So far we've seen some excellent results, but with good results, comes bad ones as well. Complete re-synthesizing and extra research with our best scientists and chemists will take up to about a month or two." Said the female researcher

"Have V-Drox fully developed and ready for shipping by the end of the week." Said The Man

"By the end of the week? Sir if I may, there is still much correction and evaluation that needs to be done with this drug. The side effects are just too many. Headache, fever, bleeding, dizziness, paranoia, hallucinations, nausea, hypertension, insomnia, aggressiveness, and those are just the short terms. As it stabilizes nerves, over time it can cause nerves to disrupt with the CNS in the brain and the long term affects are much worse." Said the female researcher

With the drug's status now, the FDC will never approve of it to be released out to the public. Releasing a powerful drug in still in the moderate stages of development is too risky. We went through enough trouble to get Equanox on the market, but I don't know if they'll let us get away with it a second time." Said the female researcher

"You have a job and its not to be an opinion giver. Now if you want to keep your job with its well-paying salary, then I suggest that from here on out you keep your opinions to yourself. Do I find myself clear?" Said The Man

"Understood." Said the female researcher

"Good. Now the both of you are dismissed."

Both people left out the Man's head office.

"Doesn't matter what happens to the people. What matters is the money that comes in fast. No matter how sinister it may seem. Clean gloves hide dirty hands and mine I fear are unwashable. As long as im rich." Said The Man.

* * *

Later that day...

C.J. parked his car in an open area of the race meet. The place was filled with lots of people. As he walked through the crowd he spotted one of his friend Dameon.

"What's up Dame?" asked C.J.

"Nothing goin on. Just tryin to enjoy the race. Seeing who I can bet on. You gonna be competing?" asked Dameon

"Naw. I don't think so. Got some shit to take care of while im here."

C.J. spotted Woozie and a few of his men arrive.

"I gotta go so ill catch you later man."

C.J. walked further to the crowd and walked to the area where Woozie and his men were standing. The Red Gecko along with their leader Mitsuko and her bodyguard had made it to the meet as well.

"What's up Woozie?" Said C.J.

"Well you made it. Good. My men along are doing surveillance around the meet as we speak So far, we have no leads. The Red Gecko Tong are here to provide us for any necessary assistance as well. So C.J. while we're here, lets enjoy ourselves. We mustn't let them get to us." Said Woozie

C.J. spotted some pretty girls eying him.

"You know what? I guess you're right. Said C.J.

* * *

Claude slowed down and parked his Sabre turbo into the area where the cars were to compete. Walking out, his was immediately met with Steve and Lynn.

"So how was the drive? That baby runs as smooth as ever huh?" Asked Steve

"..."

"Get ready Claude. You've got five minutes until the race starts." Said Lynn.

"You ready dude!" Asked Steve

"..."

* * *

Dona zipped up her tight black biker outfit. She double checked her ammo clip that she loaded inside her Mac 10 machine gun. Setting her weapon onto her motorcycle; an NRG-500, she reached into her side pocket and pulled out some small binoculars. Observing from afar, she found the sights on her assigned target. He wasthe competitor who drove the blue Cheetah

"Only two more minutes till race starts." Said Dona.

* * *

_Will all competitors for the race please line your cars up at the starting line_

C.J. stood talking to a cute female until he saw a familiar face with a black Sabre Turbo line their car up at a finish line.

"I swear I know that guy from...son of a muthafuckin BITCH! The mute! The fuckin mute!"

C.J. ran from conversating from the female and went to his parked Super GT.

"Oh I remember that slick move you pulled last time. You won't be getting that prize money. I'll make sure of that." Said C.J.

Starting up his engine, he drove to the racing line and lined his car up right beside Claude. Altogether there were 5 racers. Claude with his Sabre Turbo, C.J. with his red super GT, a female who drove a pink Banshee, a goon who drove a black sentenel, and some man with a blue Cheetah.

A sexy woman walked in front of the cars as they all were lined up and raised her hands high.

"Ready...set...Go!"

As she bought her hands down, all the cars sped past her, blowing up her dress.

The goon in the sentenel, fired up the nitrous at the beginning of the race quickly giving him the lead. Claude followed closely behind while C.J. was dead on side by side with Claude. C.J. made sure that Claude could see him. The goon drove down the road full speed, but Claude rammed his car at an angle causing him to swerve out of first place.

The pink banshee was going extremely fast through the dirt road, but the black sentenel got into her was causing her to slow down and move out the way making her lose her position of third place. C.J. and Claude were so focused on one besting each other, that they didn't realize the blue Cheetah hit the nitrous, blowing right past the both of them.

* * *

Dona put on her helmet and fastened the clip around her neck..

"Time to get paid."

Dona fired up her engine and sped down the hill and through the race meet. People scattered away, giving her room through the crowd and past the starting line.

"What the? Since when are bikes allowed?" Asked Lynn

"Did you see that?" Asked Steve

"Yeah. Bike races aren't until next week." Said Lynn

"No its what she was driving. Usually for the rugged and dirty terrain, you preferably should use a dirt bike like a Sanchez or something. She sped through us riding an NRG speed bike. Those tires aren't sufficient enough to go through dirt and mud but, She was driving it perfectly. Now that's a biker." Said Steve

* * *

As they all raced down a steep hill, the blue cheetah stayed far in the lead and C.J. gained in on him giving him second place. Due to C.J. knocking into Claude, Claude took third place. The pink banshee was in fourth place and the black sentenel was far behind.

Dona was closing in on all the racers. Catching up with the black sentenel, she pulled her machine gun from her hip holster and aimed.

"Time for a test shot." Said Dona

She fired her gun and blasted, the sentenel's right tire, the sentenel spun wildly out of control and spun to a halt. Dona zoomed past the damaged vehicle.

"Fuck. I was aiming for the windows." Said Dona

Claude gained on C.J. and pretty soon, both were ramming onto each other without anyone taking lead. The blue Cheetah was ahead full speed. When C.J. Tried to ram him again, Claude pushed the gas hard making C.J. miss and swerve out of position a little. Claude removed his attention from C.J. and paid full attention to the car ahead.

Dona was gaining closer and closer to the 3 drivers. The woman in the pink Banshee bailed from her vehicle once Dona's bullets had hit her car door. Dona sped and took a shortcut right through the dirt course. Dona punched the gas faster and drove up a small hill. Her motorcycle launched high in the air.

She landed back into the course and was right behind C.J.

"A motorcycle where the hell did that come from?" Said C.J.

Dona shot and hit C.J.'s tire, but C.J. was driving on run flats which would still allow him to drive without any commotion.

"Bitch! That's probably the mafia Woozie was talking about!" Screamed C.J.

Dona cut ahead of C.J. and was now right behind Claude and her target. Dona fired rapidly, hitting both cars. The blue Cheetah went even faster, but the motorcycle was right behind. Dona continued to shoot at the vehicle, one of her bullets popped its tires causing it to slow down. Dona was aligned right with the car's driver window.

She fired into the glass and the bullets ripped through her target. The car ran out of control and collided hard with into a tree, totaling the car and the person in it.

Claude slowed up behind the motorcycle and pulled a pistol out his glove compartment. He rolled down the window and fired at the biker while still driving. Dona tried to return fire, but Claude skillfully shot the machine gun, grazing her hand and causing her to lose her grip onto it.

"My work is done." Said Dona

Dona turned off of the race course and drove elsewhere. Claude continued on with the race since that only he and C.J. were left.

The Finish line was in sight. Instead of C.J. continuing with the race against Claude, he turned and followed the motorcycle instead. He was going to find out who and why this person shot at him.

Realizing that she had someone behind her, Dona drove onto the highway and swerved through the traffic. Apparently the motorcycle was way faster than C.J.'s Super GT. C.J. Stopped his car, and gave up to the attempted chase. He got out his car and watched as the car speed out of distance.

"Shit. Goddamn it." Said C.J.

* * *

Claude drove through the Finish line and skidded the car to a halt. As he walked out the car, everybody surrounded him

"Woo! Oh yeah! We won it just like I thought we would!" Screamed Steve

"Wow. I cannot believe it." Said Lynn

"Can't believe it? C'mon. This is Claude. He's the best of the best." Said Steve

As Claude walked towards Lynn and Steve. A man dressed in a tux with three others stopped him.

"You won first place huh? You must be one hell of a driver. We're from the Sindacco gang and you seem like you're the right kind of guy to be working for people like us. We're talkin about big bucks now. If you're interested, Give us a call."

The man handed Claude a card.

We're lookin forward to hearing from you." Said the gang member as he walked off.

"Check this out Claude!" Said Steve as he showed off the four large stacks of cash that they won.

"10 grand dude! Woo!" Yelled Steve

Lynn walked to the car and examined the work on it with a look of concern.

"There are bullet holes in the paint job. Just what was going on out there?" Asked Lynn

"Doesn't matter now that we're rich!" Yelled Steve

* * *

While alongside the road, C.J's phone rang.

"Hey C.J." Said Woozie

"Woozie. I found the one of the people you were talking about, but they got away." Said C.J.

"Oh really? That's too bad. We would have had two then." Said Woozie

"Two? You mean"

"Yes Carl. We've got one. And he'll be squealing like a swine in no time at all." Said Woozie.

**Next Chapter: Dameon's arrival for his payment escalates into an all out gunfight between him and his employer along with all of his men. A shipment of Zaibatsu's new experimental drug while being sent to a synthesizing facility gets intercepted and stolen by agroup of yardie gang members, but the Orchids intercept them. C.J. tortures the captured mafia gang member making him spill the beans on any plans that Joey has against him giving the Mountain Cloud Boys the upper hand.**


	11. Intentions of a dangerous mind

Intentions of a dangerous mind

Dameon slammed his car door and walked to the entrance of his boss' large estate. A guard who stood in front of the doorway opened the door and directed him to the pool yard where his employer was waiting. Walking to the pool area he found his employer sitting in a Jacuzzi along with two other women while smoking a cigar.

"Well its about time you made it here." Said his employer

"Your stuff is in the trunk. Now where's my money?" Asked Dameon

"Just wait a minute. Im just finishing my cigar. You want something? A drink, or a smoke?" Asked his employer

"No. Im just here for my end of the bargain."Answered Dameon in a serious tone.

Dameon grinded his teeth and clenched his fists. His employer was testing his patience.

"Very well." Said His employer snapping his hands.

Soon enough one of his men came with a large briefcase and placed it on the floor next to Dameon. As Dameon bent down to pick it up, he could hear his employer saying something that made the women sitting with him laugh.

"That's a good doggie, pick up the briefcase. That's a good boy." Said his employer

Although the rather insulting statement clearly pissed Dameon off, he played it cool and ignored his employer's remark.

"I've got another little assignment that's yours for the taking." Said his employer

"Then schedule for an appointment." Said Dameon as he walked away with his briefcase.

"Bad dog." Said his employer

Dameon dropped his briefcase and slowly turned around.

"What was that?" Asked Dameon with his hand slowly moving toward his holster

His employer sat engaged in laughter with his women.

"Okay how bout I play along."

Dameon whipped out his revolver and fired, blowing his employer's head off.

"Woof." Said Dameon

The women's frantic screams brought the attention of a guard who was seated in a chair reading a newspaper. Before the guard could even react, Dameon shot twice into the man's chest area. Two guards ran out of the building to the pool yard with their guns drawn. Dameon fired rapidly, emptying the rest of his revolver. One was guard took a bullet in the forehead while the other hid from the gunfire.

Dameon twirled his weapon back into his holster and walked the the fallen man in the chair. Dameon reached into his coat and removed his weapon, a silenced .22 from his shoulder holster.

The guard ran out a second time only to meet with silenced pistol as its bullets silently wisped through his chest.

Both girls' screaming elevated even louder. Dameon turned around and slowly put a finger over his lips. Both women immediately closed their mouths shut shaking with fear. Dameon dropped the silenced pistol in the pool, picked up his briefcase and walked up out of the estate.

* * *

Cassandra stood on the balcony of an abandoned hotel standing in wait. Word around town was that something big was being shipped around town and their route was going through Los Santos. This gave her along with her fellow Orchids a spark of interest. Cassandra turned her attention to an orchid member who stood perched atop of a nearby billboard sign armed with a sniper rifle.

"Sclera do you see anything?" Asked Cassandra as she talked into a digital mic.

"No signs of anything yet" Said Sclera

"Keep focused. Also look for anything out of the ordinary. I know that more than just us Orchids know about this juicy piece of info going around so stay on top of your game. Thorn what's your ground status?" asked Cassandra

"Yeah. We've got eyes on a armored securicar moving fast towards your way." Said Thorn

"Looks like they're trying to hightail it out of Los Santos as quickly as possible." Said Cassandra

"Cass! I've got my scope onto some gang members creeping about. I also see some gang voodoo's slowly driving around." Said Sclera

"Yardies." Spat Thorn.

"They're going to hit the truck all at once." Said Cassandra

"Should I open fire on them?" Asked Sclera

"No. Let them carry out the ambush." Said Cassandra.

The armored truck sped through the dark streets of Los Santos. The second it drove through an intersection, it was rammed by a voodoo car. The armored car spun around nearly falling over. A couple of yardies armed with ak's charged at the truck. A security officer armed with a 9mm jumped out the passenger side of the car, but was shot down by a hail of bullets.

"Ouch." Said Cassandra.

The driver of the truck and tried to sped off, but A yardie member rammed the car in a pit maneuver forcing it to skid to a halt. The driver ditched his vehicle and fled the scene in panic. 1 of the gang members quickly entered the drivers side of the vehicle while the other three went into the back. and drove off.

"Good boys." Said Cassandra.

As it drove down the street, three yardie vehicles followed close behind.

"Sclera, shorten up the competition a bit would you. Get rid of some of those vehicles" Asked Cassandra.

"With pleasure." Said Sclera.

Sclera aimed and with pinpoint precision, she shot at the gas tank of one of the cars. It exploded, cooking whatever yardie was in it.She aimed into the windshield of another car, and after a few rapid shots into the driver's side, the car crashed into a nearby lightpost.

"Should we go in?" Asked Thorn

"No. Let them get away. We'll take a more subtle approach." Said Cassandra

* * *

"Ya man we got da stuff! Da boss gon' be real please wit us! What'cha see back dere?" Asked the yardie driver.

"Heavy boxes with da company logo Zaibatsu written on dem." Said one of the yardie gang members.

One gang member tried to open the box, but another member pushed it away.

"No. De king Courtney says his eyes come first." Said the yardie member.

"Well de king aint here aye? What de matter? I can't take just one look to see wat inside?" Asked the yardie member.

"No. Don't open de box or suffer de king's consequences aye?" Said the yardie member.

The yardie gang member driving the car skidded the car to a halt.

"Hey wat de matter? Keep dem eyes on de road!" Screamed a yardie member in the back.

"Boys I see a hot lady standin on de street eyin on me. How bou't we go pick her up and run de train?" Said the yardie member

"No. Not until we get this to de boss." Said A yardie member.

"It's a long drive back and im already on de side of de road" Said the yardie member.

The driver rolled down the window and beeped on the horn.

"Aye. Want a ride?" Asked the yardie member.

The hooker walked up to the armored car and jumped into the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Thanks." Said the hooker.

"What yer name be?" Asked the yardie.

"Rose." Said the prostitute

"Well Rose. You looking for some fun tonite?" asked the yardie.

"Sure. But before we do anything, you got protection?" Asked Rose

"No. But don't worry. the mini mart is just a block away."

"Aww don't worry. I think I got one in my purse right here."

Rose reached into her purse and pulled out a .357 Magnum.

"Drive where I tell you. If you make a sound the last thing you'll see is a flash from this gun right at your face. You catch my drift baby?" Asked Rose

The yardie nodded.

* * *

Cassandra climbed out of the hotel and into to a nearby alleyway where the rest of her gang members gathered.

"We lost the truck." Said Thorn

"No we didn't." Said Cassandra

"Don't you think that we should head back to base? There are lots of gangs who hang out at this spot." Said Sclera

"Don't worry about it. You just be sure to get ready." Said Cassandra

"For what?" Asked Thorn

The Armored truck had pulled up and slowly reversed itself into the alleyway. Once the car stopped,

One of the yardies in the back pulled up the hatch only to meet with a bunch of women armed with guns.

"Blink once, you're dead. Blink twice, you're buried. Now get out the truck." Said Cassandra

All three yardie members raised their hands high and slowly dropped out of the vehicle.

"Rose walked out of the driver's side of the with her hostage at gunpoint. She pushed the yardie in with his other partners and joined in with the rest of the gang.

"Congratulations on your little successful hijacking, but now we can take it from here." Said Cassandra

"Lets waste them." Said Thorn as she slowly brought her sai against one yardie's throat.

"No. These men have done us ladies a favor. Sparing them is the least we can do."

Thorn frowned and pushed the yardie away.

"Now if you dread heads would know what's good for you, you'd take those rusty bicycles behind that dump over there and you would peddle yourselves out of here." Said Cassandra

All scrambled to the dumpster and picked up the bikes.

"Wait. Before you guys go, I just have to give you some kind of reward for your trouble.

Cassandra walked to one of the yardies, pulled out a voucher from her pocket, and handed it to him.

The voucher read:

_Free lap dance!_

_At your participating Strip Clubs_

_Works anytime._

"There you go. Now make like a banana and get the fuck out of here." Said Cassandra

All 4 yardies quickly peddled out the alleyway.

"Thorn, Sclera, Come with me on the truck. The rest of you better scatter." Said Cassandra

* * *

In an empty room, C.J. Sat in a chair in front of the captured mafia member. His name was Sal.

"So. Sal. What do you know about Joey's plans_?" _Asked C.J.

"Fuck you. I ain't tellin you jack shit." Said Sal

C.J. immediately jumped out of his chair and grabbed Sal. He punched him in the face 3 times, then threw a left hook to his gut. Sal knelt down in pain coughing up blood.

"Ready to talk now?" Asked C.J.

"I said. FUCK YOU!" Screamed Sal.

C.J. Picked him up to his feet and again punched twice as many, and twice as hardC.J. grabbed Sal and dragged his face across the brick wall. Blood along with a couple of teeth spewed out of Sal's mouth. C.J. grabbed his neck and then slammed his face into the glass window, cracking it. Sal dropped to the floor

"You gonna say something, or do I have to rough you up a little bit more?" Asked C.J.

"Okay. Joey is bent on taking full control of the crime organization. He's especially motivated on exterminating the Mountain Cloud Boys. I hear that he's stirring around plans to bomb your Red Dragon's Casino to smithereens. He's ready to throw out a full scale war on you guys." Said Sal

"Is that all?" Asked C.J.

"No. I have something else" Said Sal.

"What! What is it!" Yelled C.J.

"He sent a couple of his men to Carcer City because he wants some whore kidnapped for him. Krystal, or Kendra or whatever her name was." Said Sal.

"No!" Shouted C.J.

"You're all dead." Said Sal.

C.J. Snatched up Sal, and threw him out the window. Sal let out a bloodcurdling scream as he decended several feet to the ground.Almost immediately took out his cellphone and quickly dialed a number. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Asked Kendl as she yawned from waking up.

"Kendl pack up your shit and get out now!" Yelled C.J.

_**Next Chapter: Claude takes up his first job as a driver for the Sindacco family. Under Mitsuko's request C.J. partnered with Koji both turn a Da Nang hideout into a slaughterhouse. Dan finds the location of his next target and goes in for the kill. Alice is given an offer from the same corporation that she is trying to expose. She refuses, and the offer turns into a threat. Dona performs another plannedassassination, but her next target, a chinese ganglord isn't so easy to take out as she thought it would be.**_

_Dont forget to review!_


	12. Assault Retribution

**Assault Retribution**

Dan stood outside the building of the Ahamba nightclub. If what Terrance told him was correct, this would be one of the spots that Nathaniel usually hangs out at. Ignoring the long line of people that stood outside the club waiting to get in, Dan moved past the crowd and headed straight toward the entrance. A huge bouncer who stood in front of the door started to block Dan, but once he saw the expression on his face, he decided that it would be better to let him in on through.

The inside of the club was filled with lots of people on the dance floor. The music boomed loudly and colored lights flashed all throughout the interior. Dan walked to the bar nearby and sat at the table.

"Welcome. Can I get you anything?" Shouted the Bartender

"Yeah. Im looking for a man named Nathaniel Boyd. Do you know him?" Asked Dan

"Nathaniel? Yeah he's a regular here. You can find him around back in the VIP lounge." Said the Bartender.

"Thanks." Said Dan

Getting up out the stool, Dan turned around and walked through the crowd of people. On the other side of the bar, was a door that had big letters on it that said V.I.P. Standing in front of it, was another huge, burly bouncer. Dan started to walk straight towards the door, but all the sudden he started to feel a little dazed. Dan walked past the door and headed into the mens room. Once he was inside, he locked the door behind him, and walked to the faucets.

Those meds that he bought from the pharmacy were a little too effective. At least he wasn't getting too much trouble from his wounds. Dan splashed doused his face with some cold water and gazed into the mirror.

"And now its time for target number two." Said Dan

Walking out the restrooms, he headed over to the V.I.P. door. Walking to the door, he stood face to face with the guard.

"Can I help you?" Asked the guard

"Yeah. I have some business with Mr. Boyd." Said Dan

"What exactly is your business with him." Asked the guard

"Im here to kill Mr. Boyd." Answered Dan

"What!"

The guard tried to quickly reach for his gun in his coat pocket, but Dan managed to whip out his pistol faster ending up with his gun aimed straight at the guard's head. The guard moved his hand from his coat pocket and slowly stretched his hands into the air.

"Im only here to kill one person. But if that means im gonna have to kill you, or anyone else who is in my way, I'll be more than willing to do so. He's not worth dying for believe me. All im asking you to do is let me through." Said Dan

"Okay. Okay. Whatever you say man. Don't shoot me." Said the guard

The guard quickly moved out the doorway and ran off into the crowd.

Dan slowly opened the door to the V.I.P. lounge. The inside contained a smaller group of people who partied even harder than the one's outside. It would be difficult to try and find his target since he didn't have a description of how this man looked. Whoever he was, he wouldn't be leaving the room alive.

Dan walked around the room observing everyone with a close eye. As he walked around the lounge he asked different people if they knew who Nathaniel was. Some ignored him and continued partying and a few told him to get lost, but one finally pointed in the direction of a group sitting at a table. There were 3 girls surrounding a bald headed man with a goatee. Dan pulled his pistol and walked towards the table.

As he walked closer towards the table, he lifted and aimed his gun right in Nathaniel's direction. Before he could fire a single round, a loud gunshot came from elsewhere. A stray bullet hit Dan in the back of the shoulder causing Dan to stumble and fall onto the floor.

"Boss get outta there!" Screamed someone from behind

Dan spun around to face the shooter and found that it was the same guard who stood at the door. The guard tried to fire another shot, but Dan quickly fired his gun from the floor. The guard took a bullet in the lower abdomen and two in the chest. The guard fell to his knees and slowly hit the floor.

Dan quickly got up and turned back into the direction of his target, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck." Whispered Dan

Walking to the table, he found a cellphone lying in the middle of the seat. Picking it up, pressed a button and searched through it's recent messages and phone calls. Dan searched to the most recent message and pressed the replay button.

_Nathaniel. Joey has got another errand that he needs us to run for him. He's payin double than what he offered last time. The rendevous for us to meet is at the warehouse near the Truck Stop in Dilimore. Be there tomorrow at midnight._

"Dilimore huh?"

Dan pocketed the phone, left the V.I.P. room and walked out of the empty nightclub.

* * *

Koji was seated dressed in a Japanese gi meditating in silence. He was resting off the hours of vigorous training inside his base's dojo. One of Mitsuko's personal servants slowly walked in with a message from her mistress.

"Mitsuko requests that you report to her office ASAP. I apologize for interrupting." Said the female servant.

Koji stood up and grabbed a towel to dry off his face and walked out of the training room. Walking up to the second floor of the building and down the hall he finally stood at Mitsuko's office door. He turned the knob and slowly walked in. Inside, Mitsuko was standing up looking through the large window behind her desk watching the rain falling through the night sky.

"You needed to see me?" Asked Koji.

"Koji. I see you were practicing. I hope I didn't interrupt." Said Mitsuko

"No. Not at all." Said Koji

"I asked for you because I have been informed by Gengoro of the Blood Feather gang about a Vietnamese restaurant which is actually Da Nang hideout on the eastside of Los Santos. Tetsuo, a veteran Da Nang member and figurehead of their leader, Kano is currently running things over there. I want him and every Da Nang filth there eliminated." Said Mitsuko

"Understood." Said Koji.

"I'd like for you to be partnered with Mr. Carl Johnson on this one." Said Mitsuko.

"I am not to partake on this assignment alone?" Asked Koji.

"I know a partner may seem more of a burden to you, but I've heard that Mr. Johnson is quite efficient. Twice he's saved my father's life from the attempted assassinations of the Da Nang and he single handedly defeated their gang founder Snakehead in a sword duel after he exterminated a whole squad of his men. The both your skills combined could cause devastating results against them." Said Mitsuko.

"Interesting. I will be looking forward to it."Said Koji.

"Good. You may leave now." Said Mitsuko.

As koji left her office, Mitsuko sat down at her desk, grabbed her phone, and dialed a number.

"Mr. Johnson a request of your of your services is much needed." Said Mitsuko.

* * *

Dona sat applying a shiatsu massage to a client. She had successfully infiltrated her target's businesses disguising herself as one of the female masseuse attendants of the massage parlor that he owned.

The costumes that the females wore were that of geishas so that the place would have more of an oriental look to it. Xiao Lun was her next target's name and he was a wealthy and extremely powerful businessman who had large gang under his wing. As her client lay relaxed, she grabbed his neck and forcefully twisted it, instantly killing him.

Walking from his dead body, Dona grabbed her bag of equipment from under a table near the wall and made started making preparations. She removed all of her garments and replaced them with a body hugging black outfit and black boots. She removed all of the decorative pins from her tied up hair. Then, she grabbed a towel from a rack, soaked it using warm water from a Japanese teapot, and wiped the face paint and makeup from her face.

Once she wiped herself clean she reached into her bag and pulled out a silenced HK-5 along with a black veil to mask her face. Fully prepared, Dona slowly pushed the slide door and walked out of the room. Quietly and stealthily, she crept around the building searching for the whereabouts of her target. She took an elevator to the next floor and searched around there. Little did she know that someone was watching her every move through a t.v. screen. After minutes of sneaking and searching, she finally found the door to Xiao's personal chambers.

Dona slowly pushed open the slide doors. The inside of the room was dark, but her eyes could make out someone sitting lotus style in the middle of the room. She slowly crept closer towards him her gun drawn until then...

"Welcome." Said Xiao

Her target's greeting completely threw her off and when she tried to squeeze the trigger, a projectile thrown from an unknown adversary knocked her gun away. A slender hand came from behind and forcefully grabbed her wrist. Before she could react all she was quickly flip tossed where she hit the floor extremely hard. Then the lights switched on. Stunned, she saw a small glimpse of her attacker who was an Asian female who wore a blue kimono. An identical female stood next to her wearing a green kimono and carrying twin escrima sticks.

"Fucking b..."

Before she could finish one single word, she was struck hard in the face with a stick. Her head hit the floor hard and blood flowed freely from her mouth. She slowly moved her eyes to her target who was now standing over her. Her veil was forcefully snatched off of her face. She tried to lift her head to get a look of his face but another stinging hit came harder than the first. Dona's vision went completely dark, and she blacked out.

* * *

"Well if you're looking for a driver with some skills, then Claude is the right man for the job. You just make sure that the price is right. Alright. He'll be there." Said Steve

Steve walked out of his office and over to Claude who was doing curl ups with one of the bars of the ceiling.

"Well Claude, I got you a job with the Sindaccos. They want you to head over to the Bigass Meat Factory over in Las Venturas tomorrow." Said Steve

"The Sindaccos?" Aren't they a crime family." Asked Lynn

"Yeah. Claude usually takes on jobs for the mob, gangs, and crime families." Said Steve

"Oh really. Ever killed anyone?" Asked Lynn

"..."

"Of course he has." Said Steve

"Interesting." Said Lynn

Claude stopped doing curl ups and walked over to the radio and turned up the volume where he heard an advertisement.

_Head over to Ammunation where we have great deals on our latest and greatest stash of weapons. If you head over now, you'll receive a free ammo clip with any weapon you buy!_

Claude grabbed his coat and walked out of the entrance.

* * *

Koji and C.J. both stood behind the trunk of the vehicle that they drove near their destination. Both men strapped on bulletproof vests. C.J. pulled out a large selection of weapons; An mp5, two silenced colt .45's, a combat knife and some grenades. Kenji only pulled out a glock pistol with one clip and his katana.

"That's all you bought with you?" Said C.J.

"It's all I need. I'll go through the entrance and you can go through the rear of the building. There should be a door that leads to the kitchen." Said Koji.

"Alright."

Both C.J. and Koji walked across the street to the restaurant. C.J. took the alleyway around back and Koji walked right to the front door.

"The front door? You gotta be crazy as hell." Thought C.J.

Walking through the alley he finally came to a door along the wall. Before he could turn the knob, the door was forcefully pushed open and employees rushed out of the building fleeing in terror. C.J. hid behind the dumpster as hordes of people ran through the alleyway and out to the street. Once everyone left. C.J. walked through the door with his machine gun clutched tight in his hands.

The kitchen was completely empty with food left burning on stoves and kitchen utensils sprawled out onto the floor.

Opening another door on the other side of the kitchen, C.J. came to the dining hall where the he could see the entrance. Tables were knocked over and there were bodies all on the floor. Each had nasty looking blade wounds. There were some bloody shoe prints that reached Across the dining hall up to a stairwell which led to another floor. Following the shoe prints, C.J. walked up the stairwell where loud gunfire could be heard.

The loud gunshots came from one of the doors of the building. Slowly pushing open the door, he saw Koji sitting behind a bar table dodging gunfire. On the other side of the room were 4 Da Nang boys and each of them were heavily armed. C.J. quickly pushed open the door and fired his mp5 at the group of men. All were caught off guard and were felled off from C.J. 's gunfire.

Koji stood up from hiding and picked back up his sword.

"Bet you wish you would have bought another gun huh?" Said C.J.

Koji ignored Carl's comment and walked over to one of the men who was still alive and wounded by C.J's gunfire. The wounded gang member lifted up his hand pleading for his life, but Koji thrust his sword into the Da Nang member's sternum, then twisted and ripped his blade out. Walking back to the doorway, C.J. tossed him one of his silenced pistols.

"Tetsuo is located in the main office 3 doors down from here. There may be quite a number of men up ahead." Said Koji.

"Im ready for it." Said C.J.

Both men slowly walked through the hallway with their weapons ready. Two Da Nang members ran from the doorway, but were quickly shot down by C.J.'s machine gun. One Da Nang member ran up the stairs coming at them from behind, but Koji quickly spun around and shot him point blank range in the head. C.J. opened the door to the main office, but was hit with a hail of bullets. He flew back and hit the floor. Koji quickly shut the door back.

C.J. lay on the floor for a brief moment and then got back up.

"Fuck this shit."

C.J. dropped his mp5, took a grenade and threw it into the door of the main office. There were some shouts from behind the door and then there was a loud explosion.Koji kicked open the door, walked inside and quickly dispatched of any Da Nang member that was left standing.

Koji walked over one severely injured gang member who slowly stood on his feet.

"Where is Tetsuo?" Said Koji

The gang member slowly pointed. Looking in the area that he directed, Koji saw a gold button on the wall. Before he walked to the wall, he struck the gang member's neck with his palm and with his fingers, he squeezed his throat. Then he struck his jugular area with a knife hand strike. The gang member fell to his knees holding his neck. Strangling, he fell to the floor shaking furiously. Bloody foam flowed freely from his mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Then he lie motionless.

"What the fuck?" Said C.J. walking over to the man's fallen body.

Koji ran over to the wall and pressed the golden button. The two walls slowly separated showing a hidden elevator door. Koji removed his sword from hisscabbard and placed it on the floor.

"Stay here." Said Koji

Pressing the button to the elevator, Koji walked in and the doors automatically shut. Moments later, the doors opened to a floor above the restaurant. The large room was vastly decorated with weapons along the walls and it held a large oriental appearance. Tetsuo sat in a grand chair on the other end drinking heavily.

"Tetsuo. I have orders to kill you. All of your men are dead and there is no way you can escape. The only way you can survive is by going through me. Arm yourself and fight."Said Koji

"Heh heh. You're challenging me to a duel? Do you have any idea who you're up against?" Asked Tetsuo.

"Arm yourself. I won't ask again." Said Koji

Tetsuo jumped out of his chair and walked over to a rack that held a large variety of oriental weapons. He pulled out two butterfly swords and stood in a high, narrow stance poised for attack. Kenji removed his kevlar vest and stepped down into the middle of the room. He stood in an open stance with his sword low.

Tetsuo smiled and charged at him with his blades swinging wildly. Koji dodged and deflected his attacks with his blade. Koji knew that the butterfly sword provided excellent offense and agility, but lacked in defense. He once learned that he hard way when he nearly lost his finger going head to head against Utamaru in a practice session

Koji anticipated Tetsuo's every move that was used against him. Tetsuo tended to jerk his hips which gave showed which direction he would move to next. Tetsuo swung his butterfly sword at Koji's neck, but Koji leaned back and blocked the attack with the flat edge of his blade. Tetsuo attacked wildly with his blades, but Koji found an opening and sliced across his abdomen.

Tetsuo jumped back and looked at his wound. He removed his shirt showing his heavily tattooed chest. With a bloodcurdling scream, he charged at Koji in a berserker frenzy. Tetsuo's attack maneuvers became unpredictable and required a little more effort to stand up against him. Koji and Tetsuo were both on each other with without either one ever allowing each other to land a blow.

As both blades locked, Tetsuo threw off Koji by spitting in his face. Kenji shut his eyes, and when he saw the chance, he slashed his shoulder blade. Koji wiped his face and went back into a ready stance. Tetsuo ran at Koji for a final time. As Tetsuo tried to swing his sword. Koji struck his hand, slicing it completely off. Then Koji turned and slashed the back of Tetsuo's legs causing him to fall to his knees. Finally, Koji spun in a wide arc with sword and cut Tetsuo's head off. His headless body limped over and blood sprayed out of the missing area where Tetsuo's head once was. Koji wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked back to the elevator door.

Coming back into the room where C.J. was, he picked up his scabbard and sheathed his sword.

"Is it done?" Asked C.J.

"Yes. He's been taken care of." Said Koji.

"Good now lets hurry up and get the fuck outta here before 5.0 arrives." Said C.J.

* * *

Alice sat at the Tarbush café with her laptop computer. She sat there for hours trying to decode the encrypted files on the disk that Cassandra gave her.

"Shit. I give up. I know who could probably help me with this."

Alice took out her cell phone and dialed the number to Zero's RC Shop.

"Hello." Asked Zero

"Hey Zero. This is Alice."

"Alice? Hello." Said Zero

"Yeah Im having some trouble unlocking a disk that has some files that I really need to look at and I was wondering if you could use some of your computer magic to open them for me." Said Alice

"Sure. I'd be delighted to help you. C'mon and bring it down here and ill see what I can do for you." Said Zero

"Thanks Zero. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Said Alice

Hanging up her phone. Alice grabbed her laptop and walked out of the Tarbush Café

As she walked to her car, a black limo pulled up beside her. A huge man walked out the car and grabbed Alice by the wrist. She tried to resist, but he was to strong. Before she could scream, she was thrown into the vehicle and the door was slammed shut and automatically locked.

"Good afternoon Ms. Whitley" Said an Unknown voice.

Sitting in front of her was a man whose face was hidden in the shade.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Alice

"Im a businessman who works for the Zaibatsu Corporation." Said the Mysterious man.

"Oh really. What can I do for you." Asked Alice.

"Actually, its what can't you do for me." Said the Mysterious man

"I don't get what you're trying to say." Said Alice

"Ms. Whitley we know that you are a reporter and we know about some of your coverings on us and we would like you to cease all your affiliations against us. You see, what you're doing interferes with our cash flow which makes it bad for business. We're willing to pay you 10,000 dollars for your cooperation." Said the mysterious man

"Okay let me get this straight. You're gonna pay me 10 grand for me to shut my mouth and not say anything else about your filthy company so it wont hurt your sales profit?" Asked Alice.

"That is correct." Said the mysterious man.

"Isn't that a bitch? And what if I refuse?" Said Alice

"You don't want to refuse us. It would be a bad idea. A very bad idea." Said the Mysterious man.

"Let me out right now." Said Alice

The car stopped and the doors automatically unlocked.

"Think about it and give us a call." Said the mysterious man as he handed her a card.

Alice snatched it and walked out of the limousine. As the limo drove off, Alice ripped up the card and threw it on the ground.

"WCTR is gonna hear about this." Said Alice.

_**Next Chapter: Dona escapes capture and continues her assassination plot. Dan goes to Dilimore and finally confronts his next target. Cassandra's next thieftarget is the also thetarget of thehitman Dameon. Both make a suprising and deadly encounter. Claude proves his worth to the Sindacco family and is offered a spot.**_

(Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been pretty busy. Dont forget to review!)


	13. Character Additions

Character additions

(Note: Some of these characters are new and some are existing ones who I didn't give a description to.)

Dr. Madeline Wilkins: A top researcher who works for the Zaibatsu company. Even though she is under the employ of Zaibatsu, she doesn't too much approve of their foul methods and is abashed that her work and medical intelligence is being twisted for their profit. She is one of the main chemists responsible for the newly designed drug, V-drox.

Steve: Car repairman who owns his own pay and spray shop and specializes in car modification. He's best friends with Claude and prepares cars for him wether its for racing, bomb rigging, or emergency spraying. Both have a history together as street racers.

Lynn: Rookie employee who works with Steve at his pay and spray shop.

Richard Kestner: Figurehead of the Zaibatsu Corporation. Handles most of Zaibatsu's organizations and carries out whatever job that his boss is needed of him. He is an accomplished orator who is known for being able to talk his way out of anything. Due to his sloppy and illegal social life which includes an addiction to drugs and prostitutes, his current role of leadership is in question.

Nathaniel Boyd: Professional hitman under the employ of Joey Leone who is one of the goons responsible for the shooting incident that killed C.J.'s brother. Was once a corrupt police officer who worked for police chief Gary Schaffer in Carcer City, but hung up his hat and badge and went head on into the criminal underworld. Always known to be "Laid back" on the job which is somewhat of an annoyance to others. A certain someone who's life he's ruined wants him dead and will see to it that it happens.

William Cade: Ex navy seal turned hitman who is under the payroll of Joey leone. He along with 7 others are responsible for the shooting that killed Sweet and Dan's wife Sylvia. Is an expert marksman who is dedicated to his job. He doesn't know that he along with all the other members responsible for the shooting are marked for death.

Sclera: Orchid member who is always calm, quiet, and reserved. She is 2nd in command under Cassandras leadership. She and fellow member Thorn are often romantically involved, though Thorn's psychotic personality tends to freak her out. Her sniping skills are second to none.

Andres desmunde: Ex hitman who has learned the error of his ways and reformed himself into a pastor. He wants to leave his life of crime behind him and continue on his path of holiness with god, but finds it a constant struggle as his past continues to haunt him. Even though he was present the shooting that slaughtered many innocent lives, his fellow partners are unaware that not one single shot from his gun was fired.

Darkel: An elderly man who is rumored to be an ex eco-terrorist for an unknown faction. Under the facade of a delirious old man hides a truly brilliant mind. He believes that life is nothing but a large mathematical equation and is a genius in the field of explosives. He suffers from a respiratory disease that puts him in constant need of medical attention.

Agent 8: A field agent who works for a mysterious organization and sometimes takes orders under Mike Toreno. Sees things fairly black and white. Highly trained in the fields of firearms, espionage, and computers. Also is an ace pilot.

Thorn: Cold and callous orchid gang member who harbors a deep hatred for all men. Due to traumatizing past experiences as a prostitute, she has become a psychological mess. She is lesbian lovers with fellow gang member Sclera. Thorn's weapon of choice are a pair of sai, of which she is a superb practitioner.

Timmy: Ruthless Sindacco gang member who finds recruits for the organization.


	14. Guns,Pain,and Violence

WCTR News

Good evening this is Lianne Forget here with the latest scoop on what's been happening in San Andreas.

An illegal street racing tournament ended with horrible results as a competer participating in the event was murdered. The competer whose name is yet to be revealed was killed when his vehicle, a blue cheetah collided forcefully into a tree. Moments later, the car caught flame and exploded severely burning the victims body. Forensics say that when they recovered the body from the car, they had identified bullet wounds indicating that while racing, he was shot which caused the crash. People were apprehended and brought in for questioning, but as of now authorities have no leads whatsoever.

An armored truck containing a shipment of Zaibatsu's newly manufactured drug which was to hit the market this coming week, was attacked. One of the DBP officers was shot and killed while the other officer quickly fled from his vehicle and escaped danger. The survivor, Peter Jennings was able to comment with reporters on what happened.

"Well me and my partner were heading through Los Santos and we were tailing it pretty fast just to get up out of that part of town because of how bad it is. Well just as I was about to turn from intersection, all of the sudden I was hit by a car. We were spinning and when we stopped, we could see gang members running at us armed with guns. My pal Louie instantly jumped out of the car with his gun but they gunned him down. I tried to help him, but after they killed Louie, they were coming straight for the car. I tried to drive away, but the car got rammed again! I was blocked in and couldn't move so I just opened up the door and started running." Said Peter

Because of this incident CEO of Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals, Richard Kestner pushes back shipping dates of their newly manufactured drug which was supposed to hit the store shelves early this month.

To top things off, San Andreas has been officially nominated along with Liberty city, Vice City, and Carcer city to being the worst place to be in America. The mayor has addressed this as being quote, "A crock full of shit." unquote.

That's all we have for today. This is Lianne Forget on WCTR news. Stay strapped people Its getting crazier out there.

Dan was crouched behind a trash dump at a truck stop gas station. Carefully, he watched Nathaniel steer his vehicle into the driveway of the abandoned warehouse where he was called to meet with his comrades. Once Nathaniel got out of his car, he walked to the rusty entrance door and knocked twice. The door slowly opened and he walked in.

Dan got out of his hiding place and walked around the warehouse building. There were two men who were patrolling around the area and to the rear of the building was a ladder which led all the way to the top of the warehouse. Dan jumped over the fence and stealthily hugged the wall on the side of the building. Peeking around the corner, He found one of the guards standing by the ladder, taking a long drag of a cigarette.

Dan picked up a small pebble and tossed at the metal fence in front of him.

"Eh?"

The guard discarded his cigarette and walked to the area where he heard the sound from. He looked and saw nothing.

"Probably just a rat or somethin."

Dan picked up a rusty metal bar on the ground and knocked it across the back of the guard's head. The guard instantly collapsed onto the ground. Dan hit him a couple of more times and then climbed up the ladder all the way to the top.

"Damn" Said Dan wincing at the pain from his shoulder.

On the top of the building was a an extremely dusted overhead window. Dan Quietly opened the hatch to a section of the glass. Down below, were a group of men standing behind one side of a large table and a woman standing on the opposite side. On the table were photographs boxcars with Zip logos and a map of San Andreas. There were also blueprints of what looked like a casino.

"Nathaniel. You're late." Said one of the men.

"Aw calm down Cade. So I had a couple of drinks along the way. So What?"

"Excuse me gentlemen, but can we please hold all unnecessary small talk until the briefing is over? Im sure that all of us have other matters to attend to." Said the mysterious woman

"Understood." Said Cade

"yeah. C'mon with the details." Said Nathaniel

" There will be four company vehicles that Mr Leone will need to be driven to the Four Dragons casino. Each Truck is rigged with explosives. Once, you've reached the destination, the trucks will need to be parked around the building in a certain order so that the end result can be cataclysmic.Once you've arrived at the location, you'll have approximately 15 seconds to retreat from the vehicle before it explodes." Said The mysterious woman

"We wont have a switch or something to prime the bomb ourselves?" Asked Cade

"No. So that this assignment is performed in the most efficient way, each vehicle will be outfitted with a G.P.S. system through which I will be monitoring through a computer screen. Once the vehicles are placed in the correct order surrounding the building, or if anything goes awry, I will activate the switch to arm the bomb." Said the Mysterious Woman

"Interesting." Said Cade

"Interesting? That's suicide! What if we're still inside the damned vehicle!" Said Nathaniel

"Then you'd better hightail it. It's what you're paid for right? Suicide jobs should be your forte." Said the mysterious woman

"How much is Mr. Leone willing to pay for our trouble?" Asked Cade

"100 grand up front. Also if any of you is interested in an extra assignment, Mr Leone is willing to pay an extra 100 grand for the death of this man." Said the Mysterious Woman

Reaching into a briefcase, the woman pulled out mugshot picture of an C.J.

"This man's name is Carl Johnson. He is highly armed and extremely dangerous and is known to have many accomplices. He can be found regularly around near Doherty and Kings in San Fierro, or in Los Santos near Grove Street which is his hometown. Now for the death of THIS man.."

The woman reached in her briefcase and pulled out another picture and this was a mugshot of Claude

"Leone is willing to pay double of what he wants for Mr. Johnson's head for him. He goes by the name Claude Speed. He has proven to be extremely lethal. Every assassin to date that Mr. Leone has sent on him has failed. Other than the knowledge of him arriving by plane in San Andreas, his current whereabouts are unknown. Its up to you to bend to the ground and sniff for him." Said the Mysterious Woman

"If any of you need a copy of what you've seen, I've prepared duplicates. Study them well." Said the mysterious woman as she pulled out manila folders and placed them onto the table.

"Well gentlemen it seems that our briefing has come to a close, so as of now you are dismissed." Said Mysterious Woman

After the woman departed from the warehouse and into the backseat of a limo, all of the men left out the building except for Nathaniel and Cade.

"C'mon bud lets head over to the pub a grab a drink." Said Nathaniel

"I don't deal with alcohol. Have you heard from Andres lately?" Asked Cade

"No. The last time I talked to him, he said he was quitting the business. He went on and on jabbering about the path of the righteous man and some other bullshit." Said Nathaniel

"That's too bad. He made a good teammate. Ever wonder who exactly did that to Terrance?" Asked Cade

"Who knows? That guy had an ever growing list of enemies. Could have been anyone." Said Nathaniel.

"Didn't you say that there was a shootout at the Ahamba when you were there?" Asked Cade

"Are you nervous about somethin? Man you have got to learn to chill. You're making it sound as if someone is after us or something." Said Nathaniel

"You may be right. I'll keep in touch." Said Cade as he walked to his vehicle

"Later man."

Nathaniel picked up the last folder from the table, but before he turned to leave, he heard something hit the floor and make a beeping noise. Turning around and looking for what made the noise, he found his cellphone lying on the ground.

"Eh? I could have sworn that I dropped this somewhere else, how the hell did it end up here?" Said Nathaniel

Picking it up, he looked to see that his phone had a new text message on it. Pressing a button on his phone, he opened up the message which read, "Look up."

"What the? Look up?"

The minute he looked up at the ceiling, Dan came crashing down through the window firing his gun. Nathaniel quickly retreated backwards towards the exit of warehouse, drawing his pistol. The second Dan landed on the ground, he rolled behind a corner and hid from Nathaniel's returning gunfire. Dan's hiding gave Nathaniel enough time to exit out the warehouse door, but Dan quickly followed after him.

Nathaniel slid across the hood of his parked car and hurriedly tried to open his car door. Dan ran towards Nathaniel's car, firing his gun round after round. Once Dan emptied his gun out and tried to reload, Nathaniel jumped into his car seat and quickly pulled the car into reverse. Dan reloaded and tried to fire at Nathaniel once again, but Nathaniel pulled out and sped off.

Dan let out a sigh of annoyance now that his target had retreated from him a second time. Dan walked back into the warehouse for anything useful and came across some papers scattered across the floor. Picking them up and looking at them, he found that they were the briefing mission duplicates.

"This may be useful" Said Dan.

* * *

Dona woke up to find herself held in an upright position, constrained to some sort of mechanism. Standing in front of her was her target wrapped in arms with one of his female assistants. His expression gave a wicked grin of satisfaction.

"Welcome. I don't believe that we have been formally introduced. My name is..."

"Im well informed of who you are. And my reasons for meeting you are strictly for business purposes." Said Dona

"Are you comfortable?" asked Xiao

"Quite." Said Dona

"What you're fastened in is an torture device called the Dragon's Tail. It was designed for a technique of torture used in Ancient China. It was especially used for interrogation and forced extractions of information. Among one of the many antiquities that I just had to collect. Quite a fascinating piece it is. As the crank beside you gets turned, you start to feel a slight tightening around your diaphragm. Then, comes the pressure to your chest area. As the wheel gets turned, the pressure becomes more and more intense. The more you struggle, the more damage will occur. If the wheel is turned further enough, your whole chest plate and ribs along with it, will crush. Quite marvelous isn't it?" Asked Xiao

"Charming" Said Dona

Xiao's female assistant moved from her masters side and went to the wheel that stood next to where Dona was. Dona tried to move her head, but she was strapped tight to where she couldn't move at all.

"I only have one question. Who hired you to assassinate me?" Asked Xiao.

Dona gave no answer with a stoneface, expressionless look.

Xiao smiled and nodded his head to his assistant. With the signal, the geisha gave a slow turn of the wheel. Almost instantly, Dona could feel a slight squeeze in her stomach.

"Shall we go again, or do you want to give me an answer?" asked Xiao

Dona still gave no answer and with that, the geisha gave a slower, and longer turn of the wheel. The pressure on Dona's chest and stomach grew more and more intense. Dona tried to breathe in, but found it a struggle to take air into her lungs. Every turn bought more pressure. More pressure bought shorter breaths, and shorter breaths made the pain worse.

"It pains me to see such a beautiful woman being put in such agony. Tell me now to relieve yourself of a slow death to that you can replace it with the reward of a swift one." Said Xiao

"Trust me. I've had more kinkier treatment than this." Said Dona in a struggling tone.

With that, was another turn of the wheel. The pain grew intense and Dona began to struggle for air. Then, Dona heard a slight crack in her chest area.

"Fuck this." Thought Dona

As the geisha turned the wheel, Dona bit hard on her inside lip. Grinding her teeth into her flesh caused a slight amount of blood to seep out of her bite mark, and with that, she spat making it look as if the pressure was causing her to bleed internally.

"You certainly are a frail woman. Hurry and save yourself by telling me!" Said Xiao

With another twist of the wheel, Dona shut her eyes and went limp. Xiao motioned his assistant to release her. The geisha went behind the mechanism and turned a handle which automatically released all of her restraints. Dona fell and hit the floor hard. She immediately wanted to take a deep breath in, but doing that would compromise the bluff that she was dead..

"She's useless to me now. Get rid of her." Said Xiao

As Xiao walked out of the room, one of his men entered inside. The guard walked over and bent down towards Dona's body. As he tried to grab and pick her up, Dona kicked out under his legs causing him to fall. Once he hit the ground, Dona stunned him with a hard thrust kick. Then she quickly stood up to face Xiao's assistant standing near her.

The geisha quickly pulled out a sharp tanto hidden in the obi of her kimono and ran at Dona swinging the blade. Dona defended herself by ducking and dodging her knife attacks. She finally managed to grab hold of her wrist, but the geisha hit her with an elbow strike to her chest. As Dona stumbled backwards, the geisha twirled the blade of the knife into her fingertips and flung it in Dona's direction.

Dona barely missed the blade sailing at her face by jumping onto the floor. While on the floor she noticed the pistol stuck inside the fallen guards pants. Pulling the gun out, Dona turned up at the geisha and fired off a couple of shots into her. After killing her adversary, Dona stood back up, walked to the wall, and pulled the embedded tanto out. Then, Dona turned and headed for the door shooting the guard on her way out.

Xiao sat alone in his office practicing Kanji art. As he painted, he heard the doorknob turn and the office door open. Seconds later, he felt a slender hand rub across his shoulder and then gently rub across his face.

"I take it that she has been taken care of?" Asked Xiao

All of the sudden, a knife impaled Xiao's drawing hand, pinning it to the wooden table. Xiao screamed out in pain. Slowly turning his head around he look in sheer shock and disbelief to find the same female assassin believed to have had killed. Dona aimed her pistol at his head and after a slight wink of her eye, Dona fired a bullet into Xiao's skull.

* * *

Claude exited his vehicle and walked towards the entrance of the meat factory where he was scheduled to arrive. After a few knocks on the door, a small section slid open showing someone's face.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the man behind the door.

Claude held up a card given to the people he met at the race.

"Oh I see. We've been expecting you. Come on inside." Said the doorman

The man opened the door and let Claude inside.

"We've been looking around for some new muscle lately. Looks like they think you may be the man for the job." Said the doorman

The doorman escorted Claude to a door labeled " Slaughter room." Turning the knob and opening the door, the doorman motioned for Claude to enter. Once Claude stepped inside, he heard the clicking of metal. Claude turned his head to see two men standing on either side of him. One had a gun pointed directly at his face.

"Sorry pal. Security precautions." Said one of the men

One guard searched him to find a .45 hidden in his jacket pocket.

"Oh I see you are packing eh? Don't worry. You'll get this back on your way out. Hey Uncle Tim! The new guy's here!" Shouted one of the guards.

A tall man wearing shades along with a blood stained apron and black gloves walked from out a room.

"Welcome. So you're the one that some of the guys been talking about? I hear that you've got some driving talent. Well I would like to see that." Said Uncle Tim

Tim removed his apron and his gloves and adjusted his tie.

"There's a grand opened at a new mafia run restaurant near Pilgrim called Donatelli's Bistro. I want you to drive me and a couple of my boys there alright?" Asked Tim

"..."

"Alright then. Go head back outside and we'll prepare a four door vehicle for you to drive." Said Tim

Walking out of the building, Claude stood next to his vehicle and waited. Moments later, a meat van had pulled up from around the rear of the building. The driver exited the vehicle and entered in the back seat. As Claude entered the drivers side of the car, Tim exited out of he building and walked into the passenger side of the car.

"Just drive us to the destination and we'll handle the rest." Said Tim

Upon driving out onto the main road, Claude watched as Tim turned the radio to the classical Double Cleff station. Opera was the kind of music that Claude hated the most. Through the whole drive, Claude was doomed to listen to Tim's terrible mimicry of the Operatic songs that were played.

The destination of the restaurant was finally in sight. Claude slowed the car to a halt allowing Tim and his men to exit out the vehicle. The sound of Mp5, and AK's being loaded could be heard in the back of the van, but it was Uncle Tim's weapon that caught Claude's eye. The pistol he pulled out was huge.

Beautiful gun aint it? This little number right here, is a Hammerli 280. One shot from this thing send a person flyin. They don't make em like these anymore. Pull over the side of the road and wait. Once you hear the fireworks, then you come and drive back over here near the entrance got it?" Asked Tim

"..."

"Good." Said Tim

Once Tim and his men got out the car, Claude drove over to the side of the road and waited. Only after 3 minutes of waiting, loud gunshots could be heard. He could see Tim and only two of his men quickly retreating back to the van.

"Dammit. They were waiting for us! Come on errand boy and floor it out of here! I don't think that they are done with us yet!" Said Tim

Right then, 2 black Sentenels pulled out from the parking lot of the restaurant. Even though the van was a good distance away, both mafia vehicles were coming in fast. Once one fo the cars was right on the tail of the meat van, An assailant stood through the car window with an uzi. He fired rapidly at the rear of the car and at its tires.

Tim ordered one of the men in the back to hand him an AK. Once one was handed to him, Tim stood up out the passenger window and returned fire to the Mafia Sentinel. Claude quickly drove off the main road and into a narrow alleyway. Tim successfully hit both the driver and the passenger gunman causing the car to skid to a halt. Claude sped out the alleyway and onto the main road only to find the other Mafia Sentinel waiting for him.

The car aligned itself right with the meat van and began ramming it.

"Fuck. Im dry." Said Tim

Thinking quickly, Claude snatched up Tim's Hammerli pistol off of the dash board and fired into the side window of the Sentinel. The Hammerli's bullets left a huge hole in the driver's forehead. The Sentinel veered off the road and into the grass.

"Good work! Now drive us back to the factory." Said Tim

Claude floored the gas pedal and quickly veered through traffic and back to the factory. Uncle Tim and all of his men walked out of the van.

"You did good kid. Real good. You've proven us that you've got some real talent. We'll call you again when we've got some more work for you." Said Tim

Right when Tim started to head back to the factory, he remembered something and walked back towards Claude.

"I forgot that you have my gun." Said Tim

Claude slowly handed him the large gun that was still clutched tightly in his hands.

"Thanks. Remember the call." Said Tim

As one of the men drove the meat van back to the rear of the building, Claude walked back to his vehicle and drove off.

* * *

Briefcase in hand, Cassandra walked the streets of Los Santos. Her slender body was hidden by a heavy trenchcoat she was wearing for warmth against the cool night air. Walking past an Ammunation gunshop, Cassandra headed inside the doorway of a pawn shop located next door. The bells located on top of the door jingled as she entered inside. 

A chubby, half bald man scurried from a room out the back of the pawn store and to the clerk's desk.

"Hiya Cassandra. How's it been goin babe?" Asked the owner

"Hello Mr. Walt. Do you have my things prepared for me?" Asked Cassandra

"Of course. Come with me around back.

Cassandra followed Walt into a room that was filled with objects along the walls and on the floor combined with junk and devices that he tinkered with. He walked and sat down at his desk that was stuffed with papers stacked high.

"Lets see. I've prepared all of your equipment that consists of..."

Walter sprawled all of the papers on his desk onto the floor. Picking up the correct piece of paper he was looking for, he pulled some reading glasses out of his pocket and read what was inscribed onto the crumbled up white sheet.

"A pry rod, a fiber optic borescope, a miniature oxy-acetylene torch, a few cubes of some PETN, and the repair of the rotary rod of your mini drill." Said Walt

"Why thank you so much Walt. Here's your payment as promised." Said Cassandra handing him an envelope.

Cassandra received all of her items and placed them inside of the hidden compartment of her briefcase. As she snapped the briefcase shut, the ring tone of a song was heard from her cell. Taking her phone out of her coat pocket, she pressed the button and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Cass. It's done. Preparations are set for you to come in." Said someone from the other line.

"Good. Im on my way." Said Cassandra

"There are also some V.I.P. passes in there whenever you come around to the club and visit." Said Cassandra walking out of the door.

"Thanks babe! Come back if you ever need anything!" Said Walt

* * *

Dameon sat alone at a table of a bakery eating biscotti cookies along with a cup of hot tea. A few blocks from where he was, was a luxury apartment complex his next assigned client, Wilbren Bates lived. Once his watch hit 8p.m., he packed up the rest of his food to go, and walked out of the bakery and into his car.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the room door that her next heist victim was in, Cassandra was immediately let in by a female dressed in a skimpy nurse outfit complete with a hat.

"Rose Is our robbery victim taken care of?" Asked Cassandra

"Yes. He's bound, and tranquilized. You shouldn't be getting any trouble whatsoever from him." Said Rose, pulling out a syringe for Cassandra to see.

"Good." Said Cassandra

" The safe's in the guest room behind the huge painting I constructed a graph of the type of safe he's got and where the possible access points are located." Said Rose

"Thanks. I can do the rest from here. The rendezvous point will be at the Tea Green Bottle a half mile from here." Said Cassandra

"Alright." Said Rose

Rose handed her the graph that was written on a piece of rolled up paper and headed out the door, closing it shut behind her.

Cassandra removed her large trenchcoat, dropping it to the floor. Searching throughout the room, she found the heist victim lying in bed sound asleep from the knockout drugs administered to him, and each of his hands and legs cuffed to a bedpost. Cassandra bent down and wiggled his toe, and there was no response from him whatsoever.

"Good. Now its time to get cracking."

Walking in the guest bedroom, Cassandra removed the painting and examined the type of safe that she had to extract.

"A Tubby type lock? Dammit." whispered Cassandra through her teeth.

Opening her briefcase, Cassandra pulled out a black gloves along with a black marker. Reading her graph correctly, Cassandra marked the access points of the safe that were written on the graph and devised of a plan she would use to enter inside the safe.

Reaching back into the briefcase, Cassandra pulled out her miniature drill and drilled a hole through one of the access points located above the main lock at an angle. After several minutes of drilling deeper and deeper into the allocated spot. Cassandra then pulled out her optic borescope and slid it down the drill hole. Through her borescope, she could see the wheel pack behind the dial of the combination lock.

After drilling a few small holes into the other marked points on the safe, Cassandra pulled out some small cubes of PETN and molded it into each hole. After setting a charge to each one, Cassandra walked out the room and closed the door.

After a small blast, Cassandra walked the room to find the safe door, barely hanging off its hinges making it easily accessible for the precious contents that lay inside.

"Sweet success." Said Cassandra

* * *

Dameon parked his car in the complex's parking lot and walked into the entrance of the Apartment building. Once inside, he scrolled the name list on the wall giving the names of residents of the apartment and which room they were located on. Wilbren's room was located on the 4th floor. Dameon pulled his revolver out to his side and began walking up the stairs.

Once he reached Wilbren's room door, he slowly turned the knob and found that the door was already unlocked. Quietly walking inside, Dameon crept around the room to find Wilbren lying in his bed, strapped tightly. Wilbren's calm breathing let Dameon know that he was still alive.

Cocking his revolver, Dameon fired twice into the bound mans chest.

* * *

While packing away all her plunder, Cassandra jumped when a sudden loud bang was heard from the bedroom. Cassandra crept towards the door and slowly creaked it open to see a black man dressed up in a suit with a smoking gun pointed directly where her heist victim was lying. She immediately closed the door shut and locked it.

"Shit. Wilbren just exactly who did you piss off?" Thought Cassandra

Hurrying back to the safe, Cassandra quickly and sloppily scrambled what was left in the safe into her briefcase and zipped it back up. Cassandra walked back to the door and opened it back up to find the assassin still in the bedroom searching around. Cassandra again closed the door.

"Time for my dissapearing act." Thought Cassandra

Looking around, she noticed a window, but before even trying to open it, she remembered what floor she was on and dropped the idea of going that route.

"I'll just wait until its clear to leave." Thought Cassandra.

* * *

Dameon searched around the room for anything of use. While searching, his foot stepped on a trenchcoat that was found lying on the floor. It was way to small for it to be Wilbren's. 

"Someone was here. Or, someone is still here." Thought Dameon

* * *

Cassandra watched the man bend down to pick up something. Cassandra wasn't surprised to see that it was her coat she left in his room. The man pulled out his gun again and began searching more around the house. He was getting closer to the room that she was in. Searching around the room for something to protect herself with, Cassandra grabbed a lamp, snatching the cord off out of the outlet socket.

Dameon walked to the door that Cassandra was behind and right before he turned the knob, there was an alarm sound that came from Wilbren's room, Dameon ran only to find that it was his clock set for 8:45.

Cassandra took her chance and slowly opened the door. She slowly crept into the room, and while his back was turned, Cassandra hit him across the head. Dameon stumbled forward, dropping his gun. Once she kicked the gun away, Cassandra hit him with the lamp this time across his back. She raised the lamp again to hit him, but he grabbed her legs, sweeping her off her feet.

Dameon looked at his attacker to find a brown haired scantily clad woman on the floor. Cassandra kicked at his groin and quickly got back up. Balling up her fist, Cassandra swung a right hand to Dameon's face. Unscathed by Cassandra's punch, Dameon hit her with a backhand that sent her crashing into the bed where Wilbren's dead body lie.

As Dameon looked around the floor for his gun, Cassandra picked up a vase standing on a dresser next to the bed and shattered it over the back of Dameon's head. Dameon fell forward and hit the ground, stunned by the sneak attack. Cassandra jumped out of the bed and ran back into the guest room for her Briefcase. Leaving the guestroom, she headed for the door that was on the other side of the bedroom.

As she ran, Dameon grabbed hold of her ankle. Cassandra stomped on his hand with the heel of her stiletto and hurried out the door.

Dameon recovered and picked himself up from off the floor. He wiped himself clean from the porcelain debris from the vase and creaked his jaw, now sore from the blow he took.

"One tough cookie." Said Dameon.

This is Tesuma. Sorry for the long wait of this chapter. I've been pretty busy and along the way, I caught a case of writers block, but im better now. Ill try to make the update a little more quicker next time.

**Next Chapter: Mr Vercetti gains some new muscle while spectating a brutal underground fight tournament. The origins and back story of the merciless killer, Dona are revealed.**


	15. Potential Brutality

**Potential**

Tommy was comfortable and relaxed against the soft leather of the seats inside of his limo. Ken on the other hand looked rather uncomfortable as he sat across from Tommy fidgeting and shaking rather uncontrollably.

" So tell me why they want you dead again?" asked Tommy

"A long time ago I had a job as a middle man for some mafia families including the leones by managing their Casino. I unwillingly got involved in some deep shit with some beef between the sindaccos and the Leones, and I got myself out of it. What was I supposed to do! Wait until one day I found myself in some cement shoes? No way! Oh and they suspect that I had something to do with their Casino being robbed." Said Ken

"Did you have something to do with their casino being robbed?" asked Tommy

" No! Well yes, but...well... I mean I didn't plan it or involve myself in the robbery!" Said Ken

"Oh yeah? Then who did?" Asked Tommy

"A guy named Carl. Now that guy kinda reminded me of you! Except for you being white and him being black and all, but I owe that guy my life! He went all Rambo against those Sindaccos allowing me to avoid getting my fucking head blown off! I havent seen or heard from him in a long time though."

"Is that right?" Asked Tommy

"Tommy, I've been spooked out before, but now im really starting to shit bricks here. You've got to help me. Many's a favor I've done for you."Said Ken

"Don't worry pal. I've got you covered." Said Tommy

"Mr. Vercetti, we're here." Said the Chauffeur

"Ken, just exactly where are we?" Asked Tommy

"Well you said you like to watch a good fight right? Well we're here." Said Ken

The Chauffeur parked the limo into a lot that was filled with cars of all the sorts, from trashy bobcats and dingy stallions, to the cheetahs, and Turismos and all the high class and luxurious. The chauffeur got out from her driver's seat and opened the door allowing Tommy to walk out.

"Looks like a factory to me." Said Tommy as he patted at the female chauffeur's backside

"Cmon lets go in." Said Ken

Walking towards the factory entrance, both men were stopped by a guard standing at the door.

"Pass please?" Asked the Tall, burly door man

Tommy cocked his head and gave the guard a rather intimidating look, while Ken shuffled around his pocket pulling put a white card with a red fist drawn onto it. Eyeing the card, the stocky doorman moved to the side and held the door open.

"Enjoy."

Tommy followed Ken down the hall and once ken opened the door, Both men entered a huge arena filled with lots of people cheering and shouting. Looking further, he could see a fight going on in a caged section down below in the middle of the room.

"Interesting." Said Tommy

A strikingly beautiful female emerged from the crowd of spectators and walked over to Ken.

"Tommy this is someone I'd like you to meet. This is Irina Peterov. San Andreas current number one dealer for illegal arms. She's also the head organizer and sponsor of these fight events. Irina this is..."

Irina interrupts his statement by gently shoving Ken out the way to stand facing Tommy.

"I know you are. The notorious Mr. Vercetti himself. Your reputation precedes you Mr. Tommy. It's a pleasure to have you here." Said Irina in a soft Russian accent.

"The pleasure is all mine. Interesting event you've got going on here." Said Tommy

" Welcome to The Lion's Den. An illegal freestyle fist to fist fighting tournament is very profitable. You can either place your bet on a fighter, or make double by bringing in a fighter of your own to compete. Minimum bet is 200 and rest goes from there. The fight ends when the fighter either gets knocked out, forfeits, or dies. You've made it just in time for the main event where some of my best fighters are to compete. Why not try your luck and place a bet?" Asked Irina

" I just might do that." Said Tommy

* * *

Mike rotated his neck and cleared his mind as his fight handler, Old Mitch taped brass knuckle rings around each of his finger.

"They wont even notice a thing" Said Old Mitch

"You know, I can do this fight easily without exacerbating any extra damage." Said Mike

"Well the big bet I set places you against our opponents top fighter. Its too much money to risk so the rings are staying on. I don't expect for our opponent to play fair anyway." Said the Handler

"Oh really? Whose our opponent?"

"Irina."

"You bet against the top fight organizer of this whole event?" Asked Mike

"C'mon Mike. I know we can take her. Besides, Irina thinks too much of herself. She needs to be taken down a peg or two. A Woman with too much ambition needs a constant reminder of who's in charge." Said Old Mitch

"Which one of her top fighters am I going to face against?"

"Long"

"The Asian martial arts guy ?"

"You could take him with no problem. All those fancy flips and useless footwork only works in movies. They don't count for shit in the ring. With your MMA and boxing techniques, he should be not a problem at all . Don't worry about it Mikey Boy."

"That fancy footwork you talk about has earned him 21 knockouts with two being deaths and no losses." Asked Mike

* * *

Irina escorted Tommy and Ken to some seats where they could perfectly see the fighting arena below.

"One of my top fighters are to compete against one fighter who is currently undefeated. Sadly, his winning streak is going to change as of today." Said Irina as she placed a cigarette onto a stick and lit it.

Tommy watched as a man jumped into the fighting arena wearing a black tank top and black pants with his hands wrapped in white tape.

* * *

Jumping into the arena. Mike quickly prepped himself up with some quick arm and neck rotations.

"What has this old man gotten me into?" Thought Mike

Mike watched as his opponent, Long give a nod to his manager Irina and jump into the arena. Long wore a red hoodie barely revealing his face along with loose red pants and red sneakers. He wasn't wearing any gloves. Once Long did a quick stretch and body rotation, he showed off his flexibility by effortlessly lifting one of his legs high into the air and keeping it up for several seconds. Once he let it down he jumped into a stylized martial arts stance. His expression was radiant with confidence

"He's just trying to psych you out. Beat that chink down." Yelled Mitch from the croud

Not a second after the bell rang, Long sprang like a bullet at Mike with double front kick. His foot landed square into Mike's chest. Once Long landed from his attack, he jumped at Mike, this time with a spinning roundhouse kick. His foot once again successfully made its mark, this time hitting Mike in the face. Mike literally did a 360 degree turn and hit the ground hard.

"Useless footwork huh?" Thought Mike

Mike quickly recovered from the ground and wiped the blood that slowly dripped from his nose. He tightly balled his fists and got back into his fighting stance. Long ran at him with a twisting heel kick but this time Mike successfully defended himself by ducking the attack and hit him with a quick jab in the face. Long staggered back, but still maintained his balance and stayed in his fighting stance.

After shaking off the attack, Long jumped at Mike with a combination of swift aerial kicks, but Mike protected himself better and dodged every single one. Long threw a roundhouse kick at Mike's chest, but Mike caught his leg under his arm and hit him in the face and stomach with two solid punches. Still holding his leg, Mike tried to throw another punch, Long hit Mike with a totally unexpected feat by jumping and throwing his leg up into a somersault, kicking him as he flipped backwards.

Mike staggered back almost falling to the ground.

"Mikey boy! Take his head off!" Said Mitch pointing at his hands

Long tried to spin and throw another kick, but before he could launch himself into the air, Mike found an opening right under the chin. Mike hit Long with a strong, hard uppercut. Long flew back and hit the ground hard. For a moment it seemed as if he was knocked out, but once Mike walked over to long's fallen form, Long suprised him with a sweep kick that knocked Mike square off his feet. Long quickly flipped up and tried to hit Mike with an axe kick, but Mike blocked with his forearms and hit him with a kick of his own that landed hard onto one of Long's knees. Long limped back holding his leg. The kick had proved effective against him. Mike smiled while getting up from the ground

"Now you wont be making as much of those fast moves." Said Mike

Long ran at Mike again, but instead of throwing a kick, Long crouched low and hit him with his forearm in the abdomen. Mike clutched his stomach tightly in serious pain. Long stood up and hit him with a palm strike, hitting his jaw and drawing forth some mouth blood. Long's attack with his forearm hurt him harder then he thought it would for a man of his size. He pondered why it hurt so much, then it hit him. When Long threw another palm strike, Mike caught his arm, then ripped the hoodie sleeve off of his arm to find a long iron bracer covering his forearm and wrist. Mike smiled showing bloodstained teeth.

"Time to end this."

Long tried to make a face attack with a spinning crescent kick, but Mike ducked and the moment Long spun back to meet Mike, He was met with a strong punch that hit Long straight in the face. Mike could feel the tissue disrupt and face bones crack under his fist. Long flew back and like a ragdoll, he flipped backwards and hit the ground face first. Blood pooled at the ground under Long's face. He was knocked out stone cold.

Mike raised up his hands as the victor, soaking up the loud crowd reaction. Mike watched as two men dragged Long's unconscious form pick up and out of the ring. Turning over to the other side of the ring he saw the look on Irina's face. She was hot with anger.

* * *

"Dammit." Hissed Irina.

Old Mitch threw a towel and a bottle of water down to Mike and walked over to the where Irina sat.

"Well Ms. Petroleum, I think you owe us some money." Said Old Mitch

"Yes. Come with me for your reward. If you two will excuse me, I must depart." Said Irina as she rose from her seat and

"Ken. I think that we've just found a potential enforcer." Said Tommy

As Mike climbed up from out the ring, Tommy walked over to meet him.

"That was an interesting show you put on down there." Said Tommy

"Thanks."

"My name's Tommy Vercetti. Me and my organization are looking for some new blood and Im wondering if you're interested in taking up a job with us. You can make a lot of money working for us." Said Tommy as he handed Mike a card from out his pocket.

"Sounds good." Said Mike

"Alright then. Ken lets head out."

* * *

Mitch followed Irina outside where she handed him an open envelope stuffed full of cash.

"10 grand. All there." Said Irina

"That'll teach ya to try and pit someone against my fighter." Said Mitch

Once Mitch had taken the money, Irina left and walked towards the door of her parked limo. Mitch turned back and headed back inside the factory to share his victory with his fighter.

"Wait Mr. Mitch. I forgot your special bonus." Said Irina

"Special bonus?"

The second Mitch turned around, he was shot twice. As he fell to his knees holding his chest, he looked up to see Irina smiling from her car window with a smoking pistol in her hand. Mitch dropped down to the ground. As his life drained away, he slowly watched as Irina drove away.

Mike walked outside only to find his trainer lying face first on the ground dead. The prize money lay near him scattered out on the dirt, picking up in the wind.

* * *

Dona lie in the soft bed next to her assigned target Archie Lane- A notorious drug dealer who operated equally in all three areas of San Andreas. He was once partners and rumored lovers with fellow drug dealer Esteban Guerreros, but Archie got greedy and eventually both split ways. Both agreed to keep a truce only if both stay away from operating in each other's turf, but Archie's greediness refused him to obey. Which is why Esteban has called for Dona's services.

Dona was a extremely efficient and ruthless assassin who sold her talents to the highest bidder. She had learned that being a female assassin required one thing; femininity and the means to exploit it. Seduction and charm were her strong points and she used them whenever necessary to get the job done.

Dona, born in a struggling family with a abusing father, and a heroin addict mother, had to fight all her life to survive. When she was just an adolescent, her mom gave her up to child services, not being able to adequately take care of her child. Dona spent most of her child life moving from orphanage to orphanage with no friends or family. When she reached the age of 12, the last orphanage she would ever have to stay in was an institution where they kept all teenage girls.

One of the employees of the institution would let men pay to rape whichever any of the girls they chose. They made their choices at night, snatching the girls when they slept. Dona would always hide in a spot where they always overlooked so she was never taken. Because of her emptiness and reclusive manner, no family ever wanted to claim her, until one day she received a visitor.

"Hello Dona. My name Lucinda Wels. I know you're not much of a talker, but hopefully all of that will change. Im going to be your new guardian. With me, you'll be in a better environment where you will be taken care of. How does that sound?"

The next day she left with her new guardian to a living that proved far worse than ever before.

Lucinda was a cruel madam who took young females from orphanages and created them into desirable prostitutes. It was like being at a school for whores. Any girl who tried to resist, was beaten severely. Dona had no choice but to follow the rules. Once they were old enough, she would have them work. Although the pedophiles who preferred them young had to pay a larger fee. Dona's first experience was the most degrading moment in her life. Three agonizing years went by with the same lifestyle. At the age of 17, Dona decided that she had enough.

Her first kill was a short fat man who had a thing for young raven headed beauties. She caught him by suprise when she stabbed him in the throat with a metal nail filer. Her rage in killing him gave her a twisted arousal that she fathomed. She watched him slowly die in sheer excitement and bliss. Once he died, she stole his wallet stuffed with cash and escaped the brothel.

Her running got her all the way to Portland in Liberty City. While there, she decided to make a new start. Making a living on her own was indeed tough. She had found herself a job as a waitress at a diner. With her job she was able live in a small apartment in Hepburn heights. Her job proved to provide nothing but chump change and hardly even covered the cost of her monthly rent. She tried searching for a better job but she found herself stuck.

One day while waiting a table, she caught the eye of a customer. He constantly kept his sights on her as she walked around. After enough gawking Dona decided to walk over and address as to why he kept staring. He politely gave his name, Barry Daniels and described what he did for a living.

"I find beautiful women such as yourself and offer them a chance to star in movies. The pay for starring in movies is very good and im wondering if you're interested start a career as an actress." Asked Barry

Though Barry didn't specifically state what kind of movies that he found women to star in, she soon found out. The movies that he had in mind were porn movies that were sold in the underground industry. At first she thought of dropping the whole idea, but after deciding to start in her first movie, she found that her new "career" choice was very lucrative. She made steady amount of money signing a deal with Prawn Island studios. With her new job, she was able to buy a more suitable home and even a fancy red Comet.

While building a career in the porn industry, she received another offer to work for another underground industry called Valiant Video Enterprises. She saw that their money offer was indeed greater than the one's she worked with so she decided to transfer. The movie director got in contact with her and had wanted her to star in his movies . Thinking it was just another movie to appear and have sex in, she agreed for the role.

Little did she know what was what exactly kind of movies that Valiant videos usually film.

For the scene, she found herself in a large bedroom with three men. On one of the walls, she could see a hole with a camera lens. When the filming began all three men manhandled her and roughed her up a bit. The show that they gave was a little too real for comfort.

"You guys are hurting me." Said Dona

"We're supposed to. For the type of thing we're about to give, we expect you to hurt real bad. We're supposed to rape you." Said one of the men

They were right. The role that she played wasn't for some dialogue porn movie, it was a rape movie for the sick and twisted. Not wanting to take any part in the scene, Dona tried to leave, but the door was locked tight. The thought at them forcing her against her will rekindled old memories. The second one of the men reached out to touch her, Dona lashed out in a blind rage.

With every inch of herself she attacked all three, and when she was done one was beaten severely into shock and the other two were dead. After kicking the door in, Dona fled.

For three days straight she kept herself confined within the walls of her own home. Every night she cried thinking about what she had done. The feeling she got out of killing the men two tried to rape her was exhilarating, but at the same time she felt huge guilt. She even thought of taking her own life to escape the haunting pains. She thought that the police would be knocking at her door any minute now, but no one came.

One night while sleeping, she had gotten some unwelcome visitors. She awoke to the sound of an unusual noise that slowly and quietly echoed in her house. At first it seemed like it was nothing, but she knew that something was there. Whoever the intruder was, they knew how to bypass the security alarm she had installed into her home. She walked over to her bedroom door and slowly opened it to find a shadowy figure creeping up the stairs. She immediately closed her door and locked it tight, only to find her bedroom window to be wide open.

The minute the turned around to look in the room, someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to resist but the intruder kept a firm grip around her throat. Seconds later she felt a stinging prick in her neck, and then she immediately blacked out.

Dona woke up to find herself in an empty white room, stuck sitting in a chair. Her ankles were cuffed to the chair's legs, and her hands were cuffed behind her back. She didn't even bother trying to struggle. There was no way she was moving anywhere. Once a couple of minutes past, the door to the large room opened, and a formally dressed female appearing in her mid 40's stepped inside with a chair of her own.

"Good morning Ms. Hunter. I hope you slept well." Said the Mystery woman

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" Asked Dona in a demanding tone.

"My name is Lisa Carvier. I work for an underground criminal organization that requires your attention." Said Lisa

"What do you want with me?"

"Ms. Hunter, our organization recruits potential members and through proper training we turn them into assassins. After watching your recent performance, we're convinced that you could be a potential recruit." Said Lisa

"Recent performance? I don't know what the fuck you are talking about." Asked Dona

The second she made her statement, Lisa pressed a button to a remote control she carried. To the left of them, a section of the wall opened up in the center to reveal a television screen. After pressing another button, the television turned on to show a video. Dona remembered the area in the video all too well. She saw the woman being pushed around and roughed up by three men, then seconds later, the woman threw herself at the three, attacking each in berserker frenzy.

Dona moved her head in the other direction.

"Stop the video. Please." Pleaded Dona

Lisa pressed the button, turning off the power.

"They kept the camera's running?" Asked Dona

"Yes. But lucky for you, we've paid off the officials and retrieved the master copy before it was to be put into mass production. Don't worry. It's the only tape." Said Lisa

Dona let out a sigh of relief.

" You have exceptional talent that we can use. We want you to join us. The criminal underworld is in high demand for potential killers. Especially women. The money you can make is far beyond what you have been making from your past jobs." Said Lisa

"No."

"Where will you go? What will you do? What other options do you have? Will you go back to your job filming in another degrading video? Or how about maybe going back to Madam Lucinda's brothel? We're offering you a chance Ms. Hunter. You have potential, and we can show you how to use it to your gain if you let us. Talented people are capable of understanding us and what we do." Said Lisa

Dona hated to admit it, but Lisa was right. She had nothing else to go to, and with no job, she would end up with nothing.

"Okay. I'll do it." Said Dona

Accepting the offer, Dona packed her things and left her life behind and opened the door to a world of crime. For six months she went through gruesome training in many different fields. Exercises were crafted to capitalize and increase her natural ruthless brutality. She was lightly trained in martial arts that proved lethal in assassination such as aikido, silat, and vale tudo and had extensive weapons training from ballistics to melee. She was crafted into a tool for murder.

She rose high above the ranks and became one of the top assassins Lisa had. After a year, she had already earned hundreds and thousands of dollars, just as promised. While working as an assassin, she had become addicted to the life and death situations and soon grew a sexual, rather than purely financial motive for killing. After three years, her contract with Lisa's organization was over, and she was free to work for who she pleased. Her considerable skills allowed her to ask a high price for her services, and there were plenty of takers. She received job offers from hordes of clients. Lisa had given her considerable recommendations. Her jobs took her all across the world. She eventually ended up back in the states in San Andreas.

* * *

Archie Lane walked up from out the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Hey babe. So how was it? Was it as good as you as it was for me?" He asked

Dona rolled over to the night stand on the side of the bed and pulled a shiny stiletto dagger out of her purse.

"I don't know. Let me have some more and ill give you an answer." Said Dona

"Ill be more than obliged to."

The second Archie opened the bathroom door, Dona flung the dagger with expert aim at Archie, hitting him in the throat. Archie held his neck as blood gushed out profusely. Archie choked and fell to his knees, strangling as his life's blood drained from him. His lifeless body slumped and fell over.

After watching him die, Dona fell back into the bed, rolling around in the soft sheets smiling.

"Too bad. He wasn't a bad fuck." Said Dona

**Sup fools. This is Tesuma. I owe you guys an apology. Im very sorry for taking so damn long for this chapter. Well you'll find that this chapter is longer than most and I had initially made one chapter, but since it was so long ill be breaking into two. Expect to see more soon.**

_**Next chapter**_

_**Kendl makes a daring escape to Liberty City where she can be reunited with Caesar who has departed from San Andreas to protect her. Dan goes to settle the score with Andres Desmunde who is another one of the hitmen who were contracted by the Leone's. The place he goes is a church who apparently the killer is a pastor of. Once he hears Andres's plea, for the first time Dan questions whether he should pull the trigger, or stay his hand in forgiveness**_.


	16. Distance

_Authors note: Hellos people. This is Tesuma here. My god its been quite a while since ive made a chapter to this story, and to tell you the truth, I completely forgot about it for a while. Well, im gonna continue making updates to this story as ive come up with some new ideas and new twists. And I swear to stay devoted this time around until I finish. Enjoy!_

Playstation network id: erskine (for any ps3 gamers out there)

* * *

**Distance**

Koji and Mitsuko slowly circled each other in the training room with their weapons at the ready to strike. Koji had been training his mistress for years. Honing her skills and keeping her razor sharp should any circumstance ever arrive where she may be forced to act upon herself for her survival. Koji enjoyed these moments where he and her shared. Ever since his acceptance into the Red Gecko Tong, he's always kept a intense passion for His mistress. Mitsuko's feelings for koji were mutual. She maintained a strong love that grew for Koji since they were youths, but the love between the two was forbidden.

The first to discover this love was Utamaru, full aware of the amusing fact that Koji's nose tends to bleed when he becomes too excited, and noticed that it always did when he was near her. He once even who caught the two engage in a tender kiss during a one-on-one practice session when they were young. Utamaru scolded his protege and though he admired his attraction for their Boss' daughter, he forced him to keep his emotions for her at bay. They could never be together. He was her father's assassin and her protector. The restriction placed between the two did nothing but make his desire grow stronger as they grew. Lips can stay silent, but hearts cannot. The only thing he feared was whether or not she still felt the same for him as they matured.

Mitsuko hated that she was forced to hide her emotions and never act on them, and she secretly despised her father for forcing Koji to kill Utamaru which was the closest thing to Koji as a father. She witnessed the whole incident in grief, sorrow, and fear for Koji's survival. She could see the pain between the two as they were forced to engage in brutal combat. After Koji brutally killed his mentor and gained the title as Lieutenant, she slowly witnessed koji's warmth change into a cold, and souless, individual. She knew Koji grew a strong resentment towards the Tong for forcing him in such an engagement for a simple position. She also knew that it was the revenge of a emotionally torn and betrayed individual that was responsible for her fathers death. Not a Da Nang assassin. She never blamed him once and kept the truth secret for his sake.

Koji struck first and both followed in an intense battle choreography. Both their swords swung about each other in with both ferocity and grace. Though Mitsuko loved Koji, she also feared him as well. How could he still love her despite the countless "life-death" situations that he were put on for the sake of simply maintaining her father's respect, not to mention causing the death of Utamaru who was the closest thing he had as family? Did he hate her as well? And could she blame him if he did?

Both their bodies moved in a fast harmony as they both engaged in a fierce duel. Both were brimmed with excitement and anticipation while engaging in their intense dance. As their swords locked they both held their deep gaze with each other. Both Koji and Mitsuko could feel the tension as they stayed in close proximity with their blades entwined with the other. The perspiration over Koji's well-chisled frame, made his muscles gleam, and she could feel herself swoon.

Mitsuko's grip slightly weakened for a split second, in that instant, the duel was lost. Koji quickly disarmed her of her weapon and held his sword at her neck.

"Very good" Said Koji.

"I lost."

"You lost focus. You're tired."

Mitsuko closed her eyes and placed a hand over her chest, slowing her breathing. Koji knew the truth as to why she nearly let go of her sword and he wanted to hold her. He wanted to clutch her. He wanted to kiss her. Then, his nose started to bleed.

"Take me, or kill me. Do to whatever your heart's desire" Mitsuko screamed in thought.

Koji dropped his sword and quickly left the room before Mitsuko could fully open her eyes. He couldn't bear the restraint of being there any longer without reaching out to her. Mitsuko smiled as she spotted the small droplets of blood on the floor lead to the doorway.

"You still bleed around me." Whispered Mitsuko as she smiled.

That night, Mitsuko screamed his name as she gave to herself alone. Thinking of him the whole time.

_**Next Chapter**_

(Read the description for the last one)

* * *


	17. The TriumphTragedy of Sylvia Williams

The Triumph and Tragedy of Sylvia "Manchester" Williams

Dan Williams wants bloody revenge for his loss of the blissful and fruitful future with the love of his life, Sylvia Williams. His life, now in shambles is now without meaning, without purpose, and without true love. Dan knew in his heart that Sylvia was the woman that God had created to fulfill his wholeness with. She was his "Destiny Bond". His life with Sylvia brought out the very best in him, and her abrupt departure from his life, along with his child, has brought out the worst. The cold, psychotic, bloodthirsty, gun crazy worst.

Who was Sylvia? What was her life before her Dan Williams came into the mix?

Ray Newble read aloud the criminal rap-sheet to the woman sitting across the other end of the interrogation table

"Assault with a deadly weapon, Vandalism, Breaking and Entering, Grand Larceny, yadda yadda. The list goes on miss Manchester. I must say that your soft, and fragile stature belies your "knack" for criminal activities."

Sylvia smiled while blowing out the sweet smoke of her mohito flavored cigarettes.

"Well, I've always considered myself a feminist pioneer."

"Funny."

"No joke intended. Detective Newble"

"Okay Miss Manchester, lets cut to the chase here. We've got bodies, and we've got you near the scene of the crime. There's a missing link that needs filling here, and it needs filling pronto."

Sylvia tapped the glowing red tip of her slow burning cigarette into the ashtray.

"And what makes you think, that im the filling piece to this link of yours?"

Ray pulled out an autopsy picture of a fat guy on a slab. There was a big hole where his nose used to be, and a chunk missing from his forehead.

"Do you know who this man is?"

"Looks like a fat guy who had one hell of a sneeze to blow, and a splitting headache."

"You're quite the comedienne miss Manchester. But we both know you can do better than that. This man is Mr. Chuck Bardonatti. He ran a pretty moderate drug operation in San Fierro, and from helpful anonymous sources we were informed that he was looking to gain more real estate down in Los Santos and tried to operate a drug connect. This prime real estate he had an appetite for, was supposedly occupied and operated by other gangs which would put him in fierce and direct competition.

Are you familiar with the Orchids miss Manchester?"

"The flowers that bloom on the closing of May and the birth of June? Yes. Im familiar with orchids." Chimed Sylvia.

Ray frowned.

"Im not talking flowers bitch. Im talking of a girl gang. Bands of whores with guns walking the streets like usual prostitutes, but with different agendas. Bitches who go around, killing, robbing, and smuggling like every other thug, ruffian, and criminal in this city. That's the type of Orchids im talking about."

"Violence doesn't discriminate against sex. Women can give it just as much as the men do I suppose."

"Is that the feminist pioneer talk Im hearing from you miss Manchester?"

"Indeed detective."

"I've got a hunch that tells me that you're part of this gang, and that you had something to do with Mr. Bardonatti's death miss Manchester. A big hunch." Said Ray

"Do you have any evidence against me detective?"

Sylvia knew the answer before he even spoke it. Yes she knew who Bardonatti was, and yes she was indeed responsible for his death. The fat man tried to make a "peace offering" with the girls by negotiating a drug co-operation between them. Their real estate for a percentage of his product known on the streets as SPANK. It was an almost unanimous decision between the Orchid generals to lure Bardonatti out from his home territory, and into theirs to lure and execute him.

Sylvia stood next to Cassandra with a smoking Uzi in her hand and a mohito cigarette in the other. The bodies of Chuck and his bodyguards were riddled with bullet holes beneath their feet.

"Well that should send a message" Said Cassandra

The death of San Andreas' most notorious criminals flashed the message throughout the city like wild fire. The Orchids were not to be fucked with, and were to be feared as much as any other male dominated organization that stalked the city.

"There is no evidence whatsoever. Just words that come and go. But sooner or later the truth will come to light. Missing drugs, dead mafiosos, and you."

"Seems like these girls actually did the police force a favor by offing this guy."

"He was better to us alive. 4 years of hard police work, and an upcoming network of stings all down the drain because of this incident. His apprehension was the rabbit hole for the career drug bust of a decade. And now his empire is left to dissolve among the greedy eager players to take his place."

"Well that's a shame detective. Question, if there's no evidence, and clearly no witnesses, or any possible warrant for my arrest, may I ask why you've got me held here?"

"You looked like you needed a ride."

"Quite frankly I didn't and I had important clients to attend to."

"Sylvia, you're playing a dangerous game here. I don't know if you had something to do with this man's death or if you didn't. I've just got a network of tipsters and hunches so far. That's it. I'll tell you this. Those women whoever they are, they're playing a dangerous game with wolves out there. A mans game whether you want to hear it or not. To even think that a small time gang, of whores at that could even light a fire to those cold blooded macho criminals on those streets is hilarious when you think about it."

Sylvia tried to mask the rise of anger that Ray invoked from her, but to no avail. The words "pissed off" was written all over her face.

"Well, im obviously of no help to you detective. May I leave now?" Asked Sylvia

Ray nodded. As Sylvia stood up and turned to leave, she deviously whipped her golden brown flowing hair around which revealed a small tattoo of pink orchids on the back of her neck.

"Good luck with your case detective." Said Sylvia as she strutted out her office with each step of her dagger heels making a loud clink on the porcelain floor.

Dan's wife Sylvia had a past life of being a murderous, lost, and lethal woman. She was also one of the founding members of the Orchids who orchestrated their immediate cementation or notoriety throughout the city along with Cassandra. One could barely tell that deep inside, that this ambitious and deadly broad had a heart of gold, and had dreams of living a straight, peaceful and happy life.

A year later, Sylvia finally decided, that she wanted out and to start anew. She forfeited her leadership to her criminal sisterhood and wanted no more of her criminal life. She wanted to turn over a new leaf and the person to help her accomplish that was none other than Detective Ray himself.

What Detective Ray never understood, was where Sylvia's fall from grace originated from. She came from a privileged household, graduated from high school with honors, and was a student at a prestigious academy college. Where did the criminal mind snap from? To which Sylvia would always answer,

"I was a rich girl, simply sick of the ordinary life. I wanted to live the dangerous life. But, now I realize, that ordinary is where I belong, and that ordinary is where I will find true happiness."

Sylvia transformed herself from a gun toting bimbo, to a happy kindergarten teacher who took the best of what ordinary gave her. One day, Ray invited Sylvia over to a potluck dinner with the force, to which she reluctantly accepted to go. She knew some of the police force who affiliated with Ray, and despite her turn of a "new leaf," she still left a bad taste in some of the officer's mouths. Apparently there were still sore assholes over the long forgotten career bust that the "Orchids" had sabotaged.

It was there through Ray where she would meet the love of her life, Dan Williams. Dan was a detective under Ray's tutelage who was new to the force. Once they locked eyes, they locked hearts as well.

Love was in the air....yadda...yadda....yadda...as Ray would say.

Sylvia and Dan became married and lived a happy life together. It became even happier when Sylvia became pregnant. Then, on that fateful day, it all came to an end.

Dan and Sylvia held hands while walking the strip in Las Ventura's. They both were in desperate need of a vacation together away from the busy work life they both had with Sylvia as a teacher and for Dan as a Detective. They planned their trip for months, and it finally arrived, and it was here at one of their happiest moments shared in life where it ended.

The Red Dragon's Casino was one of the places they both longed to go to, and finally they were there. Sylvia squeezed Dan's hand tightly as she sucked on a mojito flavored popsicle.

"That's the 7th one we've had to stop at a gas station to pick up for you to eat. Slow down woman!" Teased Dan.

"Oh go to hell!"

"Ooh such foul language for a kindergarten teacher!"

"Im off duty so I can say whatever the fuck I want for now."

They laughed and shared an intimate kiss. As Dan took her finished popsicle stick to the nearest trash dump, it was there where he saw a black van screech and make an abrupt stop out of nowhere.

It was as if everything after that was all in slow motion. 7 men dressed all in black jumped out and each were armed with automatic weapons aimed in the very direction he and Sylvia were standing. Before he could shout her name, shots were fired. Before Sylvia even knew what had even happened, in an instant, her body was shredded with bullets.

The very embodiment of Dan's joy in a very instant, gone before she even hit the ground. Dan ran for her, but felt a hot fire searing through his chest and his arm. He knew he was hit, but he didn't care. He used every last of his strength to crawl himself towards Sylvia before collapsing. Her face was turned away and the last image he had of her was the beautiful pink orchids that were drawn on the back of her neck.

He called her name, until he lost consciousness.


End file.
